


blood is thicker than

by ameliacor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri é um dançarino de balé, M/M, Morte de personagem secundário, Relação Pai-FIlho, Slow Burn, Victor Nikiforov é um supermodelo, Victor nikiforov era pai mas ele não sabia que era pai, Yakov Feltsman é advogado, Yuri Plisetsky é criança, Yurio adotado, batalha pela custódia, de inimigos para amigos para amantes, yuuri é pai solteiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacor/pseuds/ameliacor
Summary: “Você pode ser o pai biológico dele, Sr. Nikiforov. Mas ele ainda é meu filho. Se Yuri quiser ir com você, isso é uma coisa,” a voz de Yuuri Katsuki se espalha quieta e perigosa pela sala “mas se ele não quiser, não pense que você irá levar meu filho para longe de casa,”Ou: Victor Nikiforov descobre que tem um filho. Ele quer custódia completa.Katsuki Yuuri não irá desistir do seu filho tão facilmente.Ou: Victor e Yuuri lutam pela custódia de Yurio. Merda acontece.Ou: Yuri Plisetsky começa com um pai, e termina com dois.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blood is thicker than](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335053) by [icanhinatashouyoutheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhinatashouyoutheworld/pseuds/icanhinatashouyoutheworld). 



> [TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA] 
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DA AUTORA:  
> wow... eu não terminei nenhum dos meus outros trabalhos <33333333
> 
> mas essa ideia não parava de me assediar então eu TIVE que escrever isso okay
> 
> eu espero que vocês gostem!!! xxx
> 
> EDIT: eu percebi que eu esqueci de marcar a caixa de multicapítulo no ao3 lol desculpa xxx
> 
> EDIT NOVAMENTE: WOAH OKAY ISSO TEVE UMA REAÇÃO BEM MELHOR DO QUE EU ESPERAVA  
> você pode me seguir no meu tumblr icanhinatashouyoutheworld para updates se você quiser? ou não?
> 
> NOTAS DA TRADUTORA:  
> eu espero que vocês gostem da fic, ela é uma das minhas favoritas <3
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção!

Victor está dirigindo de volta para casa de uma sessão fotográfica quando ele recebe a notícia.

Sua dancinha ao som de John Lennon é interrompida rudemente pelo toque do seu celular. Ele olha de relance para o painel de controle e estremece quando o nome de Yakov surge na tela.

Ele aperta o botão errado várias vezes antes de finalmente conseguir atender (faz poucas semanas que ele está com o Jaguar, ok?) e se prepara para os gritos do seu advogado. O que ele fez dessa vez? Assinou um acordo de patrocínio sem ler direito de novo? Ele sabe que a Chanel estava chateada, mas eles ainda o fizeram a cara da nova coleção um mês depois. Tudo deu certo no final, não foi?  

“Victor,” Yakov fala em um tom vagamente normal e Victor quase sai da estrada em choque.

“Yakov?” ele tenta “Está tudo bem?”

“Venha para o meu escritório o mais rápido possível.”

Yakov desliga. Victor ofega. São quase onze da noite. Ele só queria uma máscara de dormir, American Horror Story e se aconchegar na cama com Makkachin, mas ele sabe que isso terá de esperar.

Feltsman & Co era sediada em um arranha-céu com um estranho topo arredondado o qual Victor carinhosamente chamava de "O Consolo de Vidro". O prédio cintilava na noite de São Petersburgo, com uma única luz brilhando em seu topo. Apenas Yakov seria louco o suficiente para ainda estar trabalhando a essa hora, Victor pensa, ignorando o fato de que ele estava fazendo o mesmo há apenas meia hora atrás.

Ele lança uma piscadela para a secretária, que cora um pouco, enquanto ele é conduzido para dentro de um elevador estranhamente luxuoso pelo concierge que usa um paletó aveludado. Yakov falou que pessoas ricas gastam mais dinheiro se elas acham que estão com outras pessoas ricas. Victor concorda, mas ele não entende a necessidade das requintadas paredes aveludadas. É um exagero, até mesmo para seus padrões.

"Você realmente precisa se livrar de todo esse veludo. Está fora de moda," ele fala entrando no escritório de Yakov.

Yakov está virado de costas para ele em sua cadeira de couro, como se fosse O Poderoso Chefão ou algo assim. Victor sorri e abre a boca para falar isso, mas Yakov se vira e o olhar em seu rosto o cala. Ele senta rapidamente, tamborilando os dedos na lustrosa mesa que os separa. Yakov abre seu punho, revelando uma bola de papel amassada.

“Leia isso,”  ele fala roucamente, empurrando a em sua direção.

Victor desamassa a folha e faz o que foi mandado.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_Caro, Sr. Feltsman._

_Eu espero que essa carta chegue em suas mãos. Você não me conhece, mas eu o conheço. Ou melhor, eu o conheço através de Victor._

_Na verdade, Victor provavelmente não se lembra de mim também. A noite que nós passamos juntos foi curta, afinal, e nós dois estávamos bêbados, foras de si. Mas eu não esqueci, por mais de uma razão._

_Victor me deixou sem ao menos dizer adeus na manhã seguinte. Eu não estava chateada. Ele é um homem ocupado, afinal de contas. Uma parte de mim pensou que eu talvez tivesse sido especial, mas então as fotos dele com aquele modelo taitiano saíram uma semana depois, e eu lembrei que Victor é uma celebridade e eu era ninguém para ele._

_Então eu continuei, apenas vangloriando-me para alguns dos meus amigos mais próximos sobre ter dormido com um supermodelo, satisfeita em ver suas fotos nas revistas. Mais um tempo se passou e eu comecei a me sentir doente. De forma básica, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. A consulta médica apenas confirmou meus pensamentos._

_Eu estava grávida, Sr. Feltsman, e Victor era o pai._

_Eu não poderia me livrar da gravidez, Sr. Feltsman. Eu fui à clínica e cambaleei para fora de lá novamente, soluçando. Mas eu não poderia bancar ficar com aquela criança. Eu era uma estudante de enfermagem na época. Eu mal conseguia me alimentar, quem diria uma criança. E eu não poderia me dar o luxo de Victor sustentá-lo também. Além disso, quem iria acreditar em uma garota que não tem sequer dois tostões furados ao invés de uma celebridade internacionalmente amada?_

_Eu dei a luz no dia primeiro de Março de 2010 em casa com a ajuda de uma amiga que estava treinando para ser parteira._

_Eu dei um nome a ele e o deixei no orfanato mais próximo. O de São Miguel, em São Petersburgo._

_Ele tinha os olhos de Victor. Azuis claros, grandes, largos e curiosos. Entretanto ele se parece comigo, eu acho._

_Eu o chamei de Yuri Plisetsky. Talvez seu nome tenha mudado agora._

_Então por que eu esperei sete anos para lhe contar sobre o filho de Victor, Sr. Feltsman? A razão é bem simples._

_Eu estou morrendo, Sr.Feltsman. Pelo tempo que você receber essa carta, eu já estarei morta. Eu estava planejando procurar Yuri, me explicar para ele quando ele completasse 8 anos. Porém quando ele chegar a essa idade, eu já terei falecido. Eu não sei se ele foi adotado, sendo o orfanato superlotado da maneira que é. Ele pode não ter ninguém, Sr. Feltsman._

_Isso não é um exigência. Isso é um apelo._

_Por favor, Victor. Ache seu filho e leve ele para casa. Dê a ele todo o amor que eu nunca pude. Diga a ele que eu sinto muito._

_Com os melhores comprimentos_

_Yekaterina Plisetskaya._

\--------------------------

  
Victor termina de ler a carta com as mãos trêmulas.

Ele tem um filho. Ele é pai.

Ele tem um filho, que está sozinho, que provavelmente pensa que nenhum dos pais o quis.

Seus olhos encontram os de Yakov.  
  
“Você o achou?” ele fala asperamente, cravando suas unhas nas palmas da mão.  
  
“Não ainda. Mas eu já tenho pessoas trabalhando nisso.” Yakov responde, franzindo a testa “você quer conhecê-lo, então? “  
  
“Eu não quero conhecê-lo, Yakov. Eu quero ele, ponto final.” Victor encara fixamente seu reflexo na mesa. Ele tenta imaginar a criança, seu filho, Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri Nikiforov, no futuro. Mas ele não consegue, pela sua vida, lembrar de uma garota chamada Katya de sete anos atrás. Sua carreira tinha acabado de alavancar, uma sessão fotográfica com a Burberry sendo expandida, estampando seu rosto em diversos outdoors e revistas.

Ele levanta a cabeça apenas para ver Yakov olhando indréculo para ele.  
  
“Victor,” ele finalmente fala “Victor, você mal pode cuidar de si mesmo e do seu cachorro, imagine de uma criança.”

“Isso não é verdade!”  
  
“Você viaja constantemente, também. Como você espera criar outro ser humano dessa forma?!” A voz de Yakov está ficando cada vez mais alta e alta. Victor sente a raiva borbulhar sob sua pele, entrosando-se em seus músculos.  
  
“Eu vou dar um jeito! Eu vou dar um jeito, Yakov. Mas ele pode estar sozinho, e eu não posso suportar isso.” Victor fala rangendo os dentes.

Yakov olha novamente para ele, bufa e volta-se para seu computador, murmurando algo sobre supermodelos malcriados fazendo sua pressão sanguínea aumentar.  
  
Victor sorri, um pouco.

 

Seu sono é agitado, cheio de criancinhas com olhos azuis e mechas prateadas, cachos castanhos e franjas loiras chorando.

“Papai,” elas clamam em prantos, procurando com as mãozinhas gordinhas por ele, rostos manchados com sujeira, tremendo de frio “Papai!”

Makkachin sente seu humor e choraminga, aconchegando-se ao seu lado. Victor afaga sua cabeça distraidamente, encarando seu telefone. Ele estava muito distraído na sessão de fotos hoje. Sua cabeça estava estranha, suas costas estavam tensas, seus olhos estavam inteiramente em outro lugar. Christophe Giacometti, o fotógrafo considerado um gênio no mundo fashion, baixou sua Canon e simplesmente apontou seu dedo para um táxi.

Victor entendeu a mensagem, saindo do set acompanhado da melodia dos silenciosos sussurros da equipe técnica.

Ele sentou-se, sua mente soando como o motor de um carro superaquecido. Eles iriam encontrá-lo? Eles iriam encontrá-lo? Ele se viu encarando criancinhas nas ruas, em sites de roupa infantil. Qual seria o tamanho dele? Qual seria sua cor favorita?

Ele atende a segunda chamada em seu telefone enquanto coloca uma tigela de granola para o jantar.

Victor derrama o leite e sai correndo do seu apartamento.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yakov está esperando do lado de fora em seu Bentley. Victor se joga no banco da frente, quase fechando a porta em seu pé devido a sua pressa.

“Onde ele está?!” Victor arqueja. Onde está meu filho? Sua mente fala.

“Ele foi adotado,” Yakov fala enquanto eles dirigem na noite, ziguezagueando no tráfego, ignorando as buzinas e os gritos furiosos. Yakov é um dos melhores advogados na área, ele não recebe uma multa de trânsito desde que defendeu o filho de algum grande político. O homem estava bêbado e bateu o carro da sua ex. Yakov transformou a história em uma onde o rapaz desesperadamente se agarra a memória de uma amante sem coração. Funcionou.

O coração de Victor salta para sua garganta, bate ali uma, duas, centena de vezes.

“O quê? Por quem?!”

“Nós iremos descobrir isso agora,” Yakov fala, claramente terminando o assunto aqui, aumentando o volume do rádio. Victor tem um milhão de perguntas. A veia da testa de Yakov parece que vai explodir na sua cabeça. “Mas eu apen- Quem?!”

“Eu não sei, VIctor! Eu tive que quebrar um monte de regras e pagar um monte de pessoas para conseguir o maldito endereço. Eu sei tão pouco quanto você!” Yakov rosna. A veia parece que vai dar à luz agora. O advogado pisa fundo no acelerador.

Eles estão a dez, vinte, trinta quilômetros acima do limite de velocidade, mas eles nunca poderiam dirigir rápido o suficiente.

 

Eles estão na parte desonesta de São Petersburgo. Victor estremece só de imaginar seu pobre, indefeso filho crescendo aqui,  entres todas essas gangues, marginais e ladrões. No minuto em que eles chegarem onde quer que seja que eles estejam indo, Victor vai levá-lo para sua cobertura. Ele pode ficar com a cama, Victor dormirá no sofá.

Eles param na frente de um edifício feio. “Apartamento 44,” Yakov fala lentamente, e ambos saem rapidamente do carro.

A entrada é sombria e deprimente e cheira a fumaça de cigarro. Há grafite nas paredes. Victor está ficando cada vez mais furioso agora. Seu filho, seu filho.

O elevador está quebrado. Victor sobe pelas escadas, Yakov bem atrás dele. Números passam rapidamente. Apartamento 12, 27, 32. Eles chegam ao quarto andar. 44. 44.

Victor bate com força na porta, aperta a campainha de novo e de novo.

A porta é aberta. “Yuri Plisetsky! Eu estou aqui pelo Yuri,” Victor meio que grita.  
  
Um baixo homem estrangeiro o encara com a testa franzida. Oh, Victor debate-se. Talvez Yakov tenha errado o local? “Hm, Yuri Plisetsky? Eu estou aqui para encontrá-lo?” Ele tenta em Inglês. Merda, esse cara parece ser do Leste Asiático. E se ele-

“Desculpa, o que?” o homem responde com um sotaque leve, mas em um russo perfeito, ajeitando seus óculos. Ele é fofo, uma parte de Victor pensa, a qual ele trata de calar imediatamente.

“Eu sou- Yuri Plisetsky. Ele mora aqui?” Victor se apressa.

“Sim, ele mora, eu sou o pa-”

“Eu sou o pai dele,” Victor fala.

O homem o encara.

Yakov termina de subir as escadas

“É melhor você entrar,” o homem fala, e segura a porta aberta “tire seus sapatos e deixe eles na entrada.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
O apartamento é quente.

Não apenas na temperatura. Ele foi pintado com um gentil tom de pêssego. Há pisca-piscas amarrados pelas paredes, espalhando manchas amareladas pela sala, uma inundação de almofadas no sofá, um tapete fofinho sob seus pés. Yakov e Victor estão sentadas em pares gêmeos de poltronas, mas Victor não consegue relaxar. Em todos os lugares, todos os lugares há fotos. Fotos de muitas coisas, pessoas, lugares. Um cão, París, uma jovem mulher fumando um cigarro, Londres, um homem moreno sorridente, um casal de idosos. Mas a maioria é de um menino loiro com olhos azuis.

Yuri. Ele sabe que aquele é Yuri, pode sentir isso na suas entranhas.

Uma fotografia é colocada em suas mãos. É uma foto de um porta-retrato. Yuri tem uma medalha de ouro ao redor do seu pescoço, está olhando para longe da câmera. Victor bebe no oceano azul dos seus olhos, os cabelos dourados caídos, a palidez da sua pele. Ele é lindo, angélico, como uma boneca chinesa. Victor engole um punhado na garganta

Ele levanta a cabeça para ver o homem sorrindo suavemente para ele. Seus olhos são mais quentes do que o apartamento, marrons e maravilhosamente, maravilhosamente gentis.

“Essa foi sua primeira competição de patinação artística,” o homem fala, colocando uma xícara que cheirava a algo alaranjado na mesa próxima a ele, entregando uma a Yakov também. Ele senta-se no sofá. “Ele foi fantástico, niguém teve uma chance contra ele. Foi uma pequena coisa inter-rinque, nada demais, mas Yura é do tipo competitivo. Prata é o primeiro perdedor, de acordo com ele."

Victor abre a boca. Yakov o bate para lhe cortar.

“Quem é você?” Ele pergunta, não grosseiramente.

“Meu nome é Yuuri Katsuki,” ele fala, “e quem são vocês?” Victor levanta as suas sobrancelhas devido a coincidência.

“Yakov Feltsman. Advogado e parceiro da Feltsman & Co. Esse é Victor Nikiforov, o pai biológico de Yur-“ Yakov começa, antes de Victor o interromper.

“Há quanto tempo Yuri - Há quanto tempo você-” Ele se engasga com as palavras

“Yuri esteve comigo desde que ele tinha quatro anos. Eu o adotei quando eu tinha dezoito,"

“Dezoito?! Por quê eles deixaram você adotá-lo?” Yakov rosna

“Yura era… para ser claro, uma criança problemática. Ele saiu errado, isso é tudo. Ele realmente não sabia como se expressar, e entrou em várias brigas com as outras crianças. Para ser honesto, eles estavam ansiosos para se livrar dele,” Yuuri ri um pouco, mas há um tom de tristeza nisso.  
  
“E você- você apenas-”

“É uma longa história,” Yuuri suspira “Eu era novato na minha primeira companhia de balé na época. Foi difícil, mas nós demos um jeito,” Ele gesticula para a parede atrás de Victor, que gira sua cabeça. Há uma grande fotografia de um Yuuri mais jovem na cozinha. Ele está em um collant e sapatos de balé, misturando algo em uma panela, Yuri em seu colo, seus cabelos dourados no ombro de Yuuri. Era emocionalmente doméstico.

“Você é um dançarino?” Yakov murmura, se inclinando. Victor quase pode ver as engrenagens girando em sua cabeça, o caso formando-se em sua mente. Estrangeiro, profissão instável, salário incerto, jovem, mau área-

“No Mariinsky,” Yuuri fala, e a mandíbula de Victor cai em surpresa. Esse não era um dançarino qualquer. O Mariinsky é a Vogue do mundo do balé. Apenas os melhores dançarinos estão lá- ele mesmo conheceu algumas bailarinas da companhia, todas com pulsos finos e sorrisos afiados e os olhos bem-desgastados de um lutador, daqueles que escalaram seu caminho do chão até o topo

Yuuri Katsuki não se parece com eles. Ele parece macio e quente. Ele parece… fraco. Parece que Victor pode acabar com essa batalha pela custódia apenas com um pouco de intimidação e uma promessa de um melhor apartamento e um carro novo.

“Bem,” Yakov fala rapidamente “Victor é-”

“Eu sou o pai biológico do Yuri. Obrigado por cuidar dele até agora, mas eu quero a custódia complet-.” Victor interrompe. Ele está tentado a pegar sua carteira. Que tipo de carro você quer? Ele ia perguntar.

Yuuri coloca sua caneca firmemente na mesa. Soa como o golpe de um martelo na sala.

“Você pode ser o pai biológico dele, Sr. Nikiforov. Mas ele ainda é meu filho. Se Yuri quiser ir com você, isso é uma coisa,” a voz de Yuuri Katsuki se espalha quieta e perigosa pela sala “mas se ele não quiser, não pense que você irá levar meu filho para longe de casa,”

Seus olhos brilham por trás dos óculos, o olhar de alguém que cavou para sair da própria cova com as mãos nuas queima a pele de Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DA AUTORA:  
> EDIT aqui está uma arte LINDA por @taritangeo no tumblr!!!  
> [yuuri carregando yuri eu ainda estou em LÁGRIMAS](http://taritangeo.tumblr.com/post/159845263459/fanart-for-blood-is-thicker-than-by)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DA AUTORA:
> 
> WOW OKAY EU NÃO ESTAVA ESPERANDO A REAÇÃO QUE ESSA FANFIC RECEBEU  
> então eu liberei um capítulo em três dias eu espero que todos vcs gostem  
> apenas um aviso, há uma descrição de ataque de pãnico nesse cap :(
> 
>  
> 
> NOTAS DA TRADUTORA:
> 
> Segundo capítulo liberado depois de duas semanas cheias de provas e trabalhos, eu realmente espero que vocês gostem da tradução e um abração especial para a [karychan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/karychan/pseuds/karychan) que foi minha beta <3
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works)

O silêncio após a declaração de Yuuri quase ecoa através da sala.

Victor encara Yuuri. Yuuri encara-o de volta.

Finalmente, Yakov fala. “O que o faz pensar, Sr. Katsuki, que você pode vencer um processo judicial?” ele rosna suavemente “Não vale a pena lutar. Eu sou o melhor advogado em São Petersburgo. Victor possui a maior conta bancária nessa cidade. É uma combinação celestial. Você, por outro lado..” ele gesticula no minúsculo apartamento, para a janela, que lança inúmeros xingamentos de bêbados vindos do bar barato do outro lado da rua.

Yakov abre sua maleta, tirando de lá um maço de papéis.

“Se você assinasse um acordo para entregar a custódia da criança, eu tenho certeza que nós poderíamos  dar um jeito. Talvez Victor até deixasse você vê-lo uma ou du-”

“Sr. Feltsman, termine essa frase e você estará fora dessa casa,” Yuuri fala entre dentes, frio, duro, aterrorizante, um lampejo de dentes afiados, uma arma apontada para a cabeça.

“Ah, sério? Diga me, Sr. Katsuki, como planeja lutar? Vendendo seu apartamento de merda? Dançando para o júri?” Yakov levanta-se “Com sua licença, irei me retirar. Obrigado pelo chá. Victor, venha,”

Yakov saiu do apartamento pisando forte, fechando a porta com um clique como se carregasse um rifle.

As mãos de Yuuri se apertam no braço do sofá.

“Onde ele está?” Victor fala calmamente, como se estivesse esperando por isso a noite toda.

“Sua primeira festa do pijama,” Yuuri responde, uma nota de preocupação em sua voz. Victor amaldiçoa os céus.

“Você pode me levar até ele? Por favor?” Ele está perto de se jogar aos pés do outro homem. Muito, muito perto.

“Ele tem esperado por essa noite a meses. Se você for até lá agora, é bem provável que ele te odeie imediatamente,” Yuuri fala firmemente. Victor franze a testa, fazendo um biquinho como se fosse um bebê. Yuuri grunhe ao ver a cena. Ele parece estar um pouco mais confortável agora que Yakov se foi, Victor acha.

“Olha, Yuuri,” Victor tenta, colocando sua melhor cara de faça-o-que-eu-quero-que-você-faça “Eu sei que você pensa que é o pai dele. Mas você não é. Eu sou. Ele não merece estar com a pessoa que o fez? Como Yakov disse, eu ainda deixaria você vê-lo. Então qual é o problema?”

Yuuri sorri.

“Ah, Sr. Nikiforov. Você é tão burro quanto as revistas dizem que você é,” ele fala levemente “seu cão de guarda grisalho deve estar esperando. Por favor, não me deixe mantê-lo afastado dele,”

Victor estreita seus olhos. “Que porr-

“Saia!” Yuuri cospe.

 

Victor encontra Yakov do lado de fora do prédio. Ele está digitando furiosamente em seu telefone, cigarro pendendo dos seus lábios.

“Yakov,” Victor fala asperamente.

“Já estou fazendo isso,” o homem diz de forma brusca.

Victor deixa seu coração se acalmar um pouco, deixa o alívio enevoar sua cabeça. Yuri está tão bem quanto já é dele.

 

No minuto em que o homem de cabelos prateados sai enfurecido da sua casa, Yuuri coloca a cabeça entre seus joelhos e grita.

Uma, duas, três vezes, até que sua voz é um fantasma.

Sua mão treme. Suor escorre pela sua testa. _Meu bebê, meu bebê, meu bebê._

Victor Nikiforov quer levar seu filho. Ele provavelmente pode.

Yuuri não pode bancar um advogado. Entre seu equipamento de dança e pagar seus empréstimos estudantis, as aulas de patinação de Yuri e a comida orgânica que ele insiste em comprar, porque de forma alguma ele vai alimentar seu filho com a merda processada e cancerígena que as empresas produzem, seu salário está sendo devorado. Yuri está crescendo muito rápido, precisa de roupas novas o tempo todo. Eles estão ficando sem dinheiro. Yuuri ficou sem comida mais de uma vez para que Yuri pudesse comer mais, nunca poderia dizer que o garoto passou fome. Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, sua luz do sol, seu universo, sua razão de respirar.

Esse homem, com seus sapatos e roupas de grife(que Yuuri provavelmente poderia comprar se ele vendesse todos os seus órgãos no mercado negro) e com a porra de um sorriso de criança rica enquanto perguntava por Yuri, tem dinheiro o suficiente para contratar o melhor advogado da cidade.

Ele não sabe o que fazer.

_Ele não sabe o que fazer._

Um ano ou dois atrás, talvez ele teria concedido. Eles estavam morando em um apartamento ainda menor com outras três pessoas. Yuri estava sendo zoado por causa dos seus sapatos de segunda mão e suas camisas grandes demais, Yuuri sabia, não importava o quanto seu maravilhoso e corajoso garoto negasse. Yuuri abafou seus soluços em seu punho enquanto via a caixa toráxica proeminente do seu filho subir e descer àquela noite, o luar fazendo-o brilhar com uma ninfa, uma criatura da noite.

Deus, Yuri. Ele cuspia fogo em todos menos naqueles que amava, e mesmo assim ele era estranho e impetuoso, mas tinha uma maturidade e uma gentileza escondidas muito grande para sua idade, especialmente com Yuuri. Naquele tempo, ele ansiava por algo a mais para seu filho.

Mas Yuuri sabe agora. Sabe que Yuri precisa dele, está com medo de ser deixado sozinho. Pensaria em viver com esta celebridade idiota como um abandono.

Yuuri faz a única coisa que ele pode fazer.

“Phichit? Eu preciso da sua ajuda,”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 **OOH BABY, BABY! FILHO PERDIDO DO SUPERMODELO VICTOR** (postado às 01:34)

 

O notório playboy russo, Victor Nikiforov, alegadamente descobriu que tem um filho! Quem está chocado? A gente não! Visto com uma mulher (ou homem!) diferente toda semana, Victor iria engravidar alguém cedo ou tarde. O que é chocante, contudo, é que uma fonte próxima do modelo revelou que ele quer ficar com a criança. “Victor é um homem muito sensível e carinhoso. Ele próprio quer criar seu filho,” a fonte revelou à NOUS!- clique para continuar

Victor balança a cabeça feliz ao ver a notícia na tela do seu celular. Yakov trabalha rápido.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Phichit chega ruidosamente em menos de uma hora depois.

Ele dá uma olhada em Yuuri e lança seus braços ao redor dele.

“Vai ficar tudo bem,” ele sussurra no cabelo de Yuuri “vai ficar tudo bem,”

“O que eu vou fazer, Phichit?” Yuuri arfa no pescoço de Phichit. Ele cheira a bolo de maçã. “Ele é um milionário e eu mal posso bancar viver _desse jeito_ ,”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Phichit sorri “os tempos mudaram. Você tem alguém ao seu lado que tem tanto poder quanto ele,”

Yuuri senta-se direito ao ouvir isso, encara Phichit incrédulo através dos seus óculos embaçados.

“Quem?”

Phichit arremessa seus braços dramaticamente.

“ _Moi_ , é claro,” ele pisca.

“Eu não enten-”

“O poder das mídias sociais é uma coisa linda, Yuuri! Sem precedentes! O que une pessoas mais do que 140 caracteres de puro ultraje?!”

“Uma enorme conta bancária?” Yuuri fala impassivo.

“Não, não, não! O que nós temos que fazer é contar seu lado da história direito, antes que Nikiforov possa. Para isso, nós precisamos de uma plataforma apropriada. Eu basicamente tenho tantos seguidores quanto Nikiforov- e o Leo tem mais! Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que o Guang-Hong foi nomeado para o Weibo King*. Se nós contarmos nosso lado antes que ele vá e dê alguma entrevista pretensiosa, nós já teremos gerado fúria o suficiente” Phichit termina.

“Você quer que todos os seus amigos blogueiros ataquem ele?” Yuuri franze as sobrancelhas “Isso pode funcionar?

“Olha, Yuuri. Eu sei que você é basicamente um velho de 60 anos preso no corpo de um adulto de 22, mas sim. Sim, isso pode. E isso vai,” O sorriso confiante de Phichit acalma um pouco os nervos em carne viva de Yuuri.

Yuuri respira trêmulo. Acena sua cabeça rapidamente, lábio inferior ainda tremendo.

“Eu sei que você odeia atenção, Yuuri,” Phichit fala gentilmente, apertando um pouco sua mão “mas para ser honesto, essa é a única coisa que nós _podemos_ fazer,”

“Deixe-me falar com Yura primeiro, entretanto,” ele responde suavemente.

Phichit aperta mais forte. “Claro,”

\--------------------------------------------

 

Yuuri se agasalha todo para pegar Yuri na manhã seguinte. São Petersburgo é frio. Toda a Rússia é fria, todo maldito tempo. Ele mal pode esperar até guardar dinheiro o suficiente para levar Yuri ao Japão, para mostrá-lo o calor amanteigado dos verões japoneses, o ar espesso em sua garganta. Isso pode ser em dez anos. Ou vinte.

_Talvez você não consiga._

_Cala a boca, eu,_ Yuuri pensa, balançando sua cabeça freneticamente.O que lhe garantiu mais olhares do que ser um estrangeiro normalmente faz. Ele dormiu depois que Phichit o forçou a tomar algumas pílulas de Restoril, junto com algumas bananas secas. Ele passou a última hora tentando descobrir como contar a Yuri. Phichit tem certeza que Victor não vai citar o nome de Yuri ainda, e ele não tem nenhuma foto. Eles têm tempo.

Para ser honesto, embora ele conheça Yuri mais do que a si mesmo, ele não tem certeza de como contar a novidade.

“Papai!”

Yuuri para de repente, percebe que ele conseguiu caminhar até a casa dos Altin sem prestar nenhuma atenção. Ele tenta sorrir um pouco para o pequeno rosto pálido pressionado contra a janela do andar de cima. Ele bate na porta, fecha o rosto.

“Oh, Yuuri!” Hanym Altin exclama, aperta sua bochechas com força “você está muito magro, meu querido! Você está comendo o suficiente? Eu sempre digo que eles sobrecarregam você naquela maldita companhia de dança, você deveria ficar aqui. Mama Altin vai te alimentar!”

“Oi, Hanym,” Yuuri fala. Ela franze as sobrancelhas, baixa suas mãos. Yuuri sente o sangue voltar ao seu rosto.

“Está tudo bem com você?”

Hanym Altin é velha. Seus joelhos rangem e suas costas estalam. A pele de sua mão nunca será macia novamente, maltratadas após uma vida de trabalho duro. Ela está lutando para criar seu neto tanto quanto Yuuri está para criar seu filho. Ainda assim há um entusiasmo indomável pela vida em seus olhos castanhos, que vêem tudo, sabem de tudo.

“Meio que sim,” Yuuri mente. O que não adianta, é claro.

Há um alto baque. Yuuri vira-se para ver seu filho entrar na sala. Seu cabelo está amarrado desleixadamente, suas bochechas estão vermelhas e seus olhos estão brilhando. Ele se joga ao redor dos joelhos de Yuuri, agarrando-se fortemente a eles. O coração de Yuuri aperta. Meu garotinho, ele quer chorar.

“Papai, eu me diverti muito,” Yuri sorri para ele.

“Eu aposto que sim, raio de sol” ele responde, colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo loiro atrás da orelha “você foi um bom garoto para a Hanym?”

“O melhor,” Hanym murmura.

Um garoto de pele morena entra na sala arrastando os pés.

“Oi, Yuuri,” ele murmura.

“Olá, Otabek!” Yuuri responde, sorrindo. Otabek foi o primeiro amigo de Yuri. Ele caiu em lágrimas quando o filho trouxe um convite para ir a casa do amigo na primeira vez, constrangendo seu filho além do imaginável. Agora os garotos são carne e unha. Onde Yuri está, Otabek está. Isso ainda faz as bochechas de Yuuri doerem de tanto sorrir algumas vezes.

“Papai, Beka quer ser um bailarino como você! Ele não será ótimo?”

Yuuri acena em aprovação, não concordando apenas por cortesia. Otabek é um criança que trabalha duro. O garoto cora. “Eu sequer tive aulas ainda, Yura,” ele se queixa.

“É, mas quando tiver você vai ser o melhor bailarino de todos, idiota. Exceto pelo meu pai” Yuri acena espertamente.

“De qualquer forma, nós precisamos ir, Yura. Coloque seu casaco- _sim_ você precisa, está congelando lá fora. Obrigado por recebê-lo, Hanym,” Ele a abraça e então faz um _highfive_ com Otabek.

“A qualquer hora, meu querido. E Yuuri?” Hanym o olha diretamente nos olhos “o que quer que esteja acontecendo, Deus vai dar um jeito,”

A garganta de Yuuri fecha. Ele apenas acena.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eles caminham juntos em um silêncio confortável, de mãos dadas.

“Hey, raio de sol, você quer sair? Tomar um chocolate quente?”

“Sério?! M-mas eu achei que- suas sapatilhas de ponta- nós não estávamos guardando dinheiro?”

“Ah, nós temos mais do que eu pensei,” Yuuri mente novamente, mas Yuri acredita. Então está tudo bem. Sapatilhas de ponta são caras para cacete, e ele as desgasta rapidamente, um par atrás do outro. Mas ele pode repor algumas centenas de *rublos para isso.

Yuri cantarola com prazer, o arrastando para o café mais próximo. Ele tem chantilly por todo seu nariz menos de um minuto depois de pegar o seu chocolate quente, e Yuuri tira uma foto antes de gentilmente limpar o creme com seu estoque permanente de lenços. Se você é um pai de uma criança de sete anos, você também é um depósito de lenços. É um fato não comentado.

“Papai! Apague isso!”

“Perdão, o quê?”

“Apague isso, _por favor_ , papai,”

“É assim que se fala. Okay, raio de sol,”

(Ele continua mentindo)

Yuuri tenta criar coragem para falar algo. Decide esperar até que eles estejam de volta ao seguro brilho cor de pêssego do seu apartamento, Yuri alegremente enrolado no sofá com uma manta de tricô. Levou semanas para eles fazerem aquela coberta, e não foram poucas as lágrimas derrubadas quando um ponto soltava-se. Yuuri encara a lã carmesim. Vamos lá, Katsuki.

“Yura, algo importante aconteceu enquanto você estava fora,” ele fala, tentando ao máximo soar calmo.

_E se ele quiser ir?_

“O quê?” Yuri murmura, obviamente com a mente em outro lugar.

_E se ele for com Nikiforov?_

“Você sabe que o papai te adotou, raio de sol?” Yuuri fala.

_E se ele não quiser me ver nunca mais?_

“Sim,” Yuri responde lentamente, prestando atenção agora.

“Ontem- ontem, seu pai biológico apareceu aqui,” Yuuri diz abruptamente, fecha seu punho.

Yuri está congelado, porcelana.

“Ele q-quer… ele quer levar você embora, raio de sol. Ele disse que eu não sou seu pai de verdade. Ele é muito rico, meu amor. Victor Nikiforov? Você conhece ele, certo? O modelo? É ele,” Yuuri fecha seu olhos fortemente “você quer ir com ele? Ele poderia dar tudo o que você quer, meu anjo, ele poderia. Eu-”

“Papai estúpido!” Yuri grita. Yuuri abre seus olhos para ver lágrimas e muco descendo pela bagunça do seu rostinho. Seu coração cambaleia, segurando seu pequeno corpo e o puxando para perto, envolvendo-o em seus braços.

“C-como se eu fosse q-querer al-lguém além de você-ê! Você é meu papai! Ele não é ninguém para mim! Eu não me importo com ele!” Yuri chora em seu peito, batendo nele fracamente com o punho.

“Okay,” Yuuri murmura, dando beijos em seu cabelo “okay,”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**DINHEIRO NÃO PODE LHE COMPRAR AMOR: O FILHO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV QUER FICAR COM SEU PAI ADOTIVO (E TODOS NÓS TAMBÉM QUEREMOS)**

 

Sara Crispino

Repórter do Buzzfeed News

 

Ok, nós amamos Vicky Nicky tanto quanto a próxima pessoa. Mas olhando para essas fotos incríveis do seu filho, Yuri K-P, com seu pai adotivo, nós não temos certeza se o modelo favorito de todos pode amá-lo tanto quanto Yuuri Katsuki, um bailarino profissional no Teatro de Mariinsky, ama. Nessa entrevista maravilhosa com o o fotoblogger Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri e Yuri descrevem como suas vidas tem sido desde que eles estão juntos há quatro anos.

Tudo que nós podemos dizer é: peguem seus lenços. Meta de paternidade.

Continue lendo

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Phichit <3: YUURI

Phichit <3: YUUUUURRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Phichit <3: Ok, omg, a entrevista foi uma explosão

Phichit <3: literalmente tem os maiores acessos???

Phichit <3: é a minha publicação mais popular de todas

Phichit <3: Guang-Hong vai fazer uma entrevista via Skype com vc hoje a noite <3 não esqueça!!! E também o leo disse que a Salsa Chips escreveu um artigo sobre vcs dois então agora o post teve um MONTÃO de acessos a mais dentro dos últimos 30 mins e u  n ã o  c o n s i g o

Phichit <3: mesmo se a maioria disso são screenshots do meu tumblr………….vc sabe

Eu: o nome dela é sara crispino phichit wtf

Phichit <3: Eu não acredito que você escolheu comentar essa parte

Phichit <3: DE QUALQUER FORMA yurio estava a cara de um anjinho perfeito

Eu: obrigado por isso, phichit

Phichit <3: a qualquer hora, meu amor. <333333333333  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

gofundme  
  
**AJUDE KATSUKI YUURI E YURI PLISETSKY A FICAREM JUNTOS** ****

  
_Essa campanha está nos trends!_  
  
Começada por: Leo de la Iglesia

 

História:

Para ser sincero apenas leiam a entrevista. Para aqueles de vocês que não tem tempo, aqui estão alguns trechos escolhidos:

“Papai é meu Papai, não ele,”

“E então Victor Nikiforov vem entrando com tudo no meu apartamento com o melhor advogado da cidade. Ele fala que vai levar meu filho embora e e-eu recebo um salário de dançarino. Como eu deveria lutar contra isso? Tudo que eu sei é que eu me recuso a desistir.”

Victor Nikiforov está tentando levar seu filho biológico para longe do seu verdadeiro pai. Victor Nikiforov tem o advogado mais sucedido de São Petersburgo, Sr. Yakov Feltsman, conhecido por defender qualquer homem imoral com dinheiro o suficiente- e por vencer. Por favor, doe para ajudar os Katsukis a ficarem juntos. Eles precisam de um advogado muito bom para ser possível que eles tenham uma chance.

  
  
Total:  
  
$57,905 de $70,000

levantado por 92373 pessoas em um dia

  
Comentários:  
  
  
$10  
  
Kathryn Smith

Eu chorei lendo a entrevista omg, pobres yuuri+yuri! Victor, seu estúpido, vá embora :(  
  
  
  
$5  
  
Olivier Moreau  
  
Je suis aussi sur le salaire d'un danseur, donc je ne peux pas donner beaucoup. Mais je prie pour que cette belle famille puisse rester ensemble.  
  
  
  
$250  
  
CC  
  
  
  
$15  
  
明海  
  
私は才能のある田舎者を支援しています！ 私はこの豊かな男が立ち去ることを願っています...  
  
  
  
$10  
  
Kriti Sinha

Para ser honesta, eu posso entender o pq do victor achar que tem direito sobre yuri. Eles possuem o mesmo sangue, então com certeza é natural? Mas o negócio é o seguinte, crianças não funcionam assim. No que diz respeito a yuri, victor é um ninguém. Yuuri foi aquele que o embalou no colo até que ele dormisse e tomou conta dele quando ele esteve doente e espantou os monstros debaixo da sua cama.  
  
Eu espero que eles vençam.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------

Yakov Feltsman lê a primeira página do jornal e joga um peso de papel em um estagiário.  
  
\----------------------------------------

Yuuri teve que devolver o dinheiro a força para as mãos dos seus companheiros de danças durante o ensaio o dia inteiro. Alguns tentam deslizar cédulas em seu collant. Até mesmo o coreógrafo, Celestino Cialdini, está tentando colocar uns rublos dentro da sua bolsa de dança enquanto eles finalmente vão embora. Yuuri precisa pegar Yuri da aula de patinação, e em seguida ir até a loja de conveniência. Ele realmente não tem tempo para isso, mas ele não consegue evitar rir um pouco do drama feito pelo italiano.

“Ah! Você me pegou!” ele ri. Yuuri tira tudo, um maço inteiro de notas, e as empurra em direção aos braços de Celestino.

“Bem, Sr. Katsuki,” Celestino suspira “Eu acho que posso deixar isso passar, considerando que você provavelmente vai receber um aumento no seu salário logo, logo”

Yuuri empalidece.

“Ah, você não sabia! Bem, você pensa muito pouco de si mesmo. Apenas não esteja surpreso se você se achar fazendo algumas audições de destaque, Sr. Segundo Solista,”

O coração de Yuuri pula uma batida enquanto Celestinho pisca um olho para ele e vai embora.  
  
Segundo Solista.

Isso é ridículo. Ele não consegue acreditar que de todos, eles estão _o_ promovendo _._ Mas dificilmente ele irá recusar isso. A dança é sua segunda grande paixão, e por um longo tempo foi sua primeira. Ele é um dançarino do fundo do seu coração, e ser capaz de dançar mais é… é incrível. Ele mal pode esperar para contar a Yuri. Talvez eles saiam para jan- ou ele poderia comprar novos patins para ele! Yuuri está tão feliz que não percebe o que está acontecendo do lado de fora até que ele tropeça direto na situação. O ar morde seu nariz, e o barulho ataca seus ouvidos. Pessoas, pessoas, pessoas, em qualquer lugar que ele virasse.

Phichit falou que isso poderia acontecer, ele apenas não havia percebido o quão mau isso poderia realmente ser.

Cada flash das câmeras parece um tiro de arma.

“Yuuri! Yuuri, nós podemos receber um comentário para a Gazetta?”

 _Não, você não pode_ .

Click.

“Onde está o Yuri?”

 _Em um lugar em que você não irá encontrá-lo._  
  
Click.

“Você acha que Victor seria um melhor pai?”

 _Não-sim. Não. Não._  
  
Click.

 _Meu bebê, ele está tentando levar meu bebê._  
  
Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick

“Ei! Para trás!” Uma voz fala. Ele não a reconhece. Há uma mão quente nas suas costas que o guia de volta para o estúdio. Ele se afasta da voz, se afundando contra a parede, sua respiração rasa e rápida. _Meu bebê, meu bebê, meu bebê._

“Respire fundo,” a voz fala. É profunda, tranquilizante. “Eu posso desabotoar sua jaqueta? Tudo bem para você?

Yuuri acena. O dono da voz faz isso, e Yuuri sente o ar gelado atingir sua pele superaquecida.  
  
“Eu posso segurar sua mão?” Yuuri acena novamente, sabendo que ele precisa de algo que o aterrisse, porque ele está indo muito, muito, muito, muito alto na atmosfera, onde não há ar para se respirar.

“Inspire, expire, inspire, expire,” a voz fala lentamente, tranquilizando-o, apertando sua mão. Ele estremece como o roer de um metal contra pedra. Ele se foi, à deriva, um barco perdido no mar.

“Yuuri! Yuuri!” alguém chama, a um milhão de milhas de distância. Uma segunda voz. Yuuri conhece essa.  
  
“Eu posso assumir daqui, obrigado por ajudá-lo,” a segunda voz fala. Phichit?

Quando ele encontrou seu caminho de volta para terra firme, a primeira voz havia partido. Phichit está segurando sua mão gentilmente, como se ele fosse dispersa-se assim como a poeira no vento.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essa é a segunda vez que um milionário casualmente invade o apartamento de Yuuri.  
  
Phichit foi às compras para eles, forçou Yuuri a ir para casa depois de pegar Yuri. Ele continuava um pouco trêmulo, mas sentiu-se melhor com sua máscara no rosto, touca puxada sobre seus olhos. Felizmente Yuri estava muito exausto depois do treino para notar que algo estava fora do lugar em seu pai, engolindo seu macarrão, praticamente caindo no sono enquanto Yuuri lavava seu cabelo. Yuuri o levou até a cama, leu para ele algumas páginas de Harry Potter antes que seu filho estivesse verdadeiramente morto para o mundo.  
  
Ele havia acabado de se curvar no sofá com uma xícara de chá verde quando há uma batida rápida em sua porta.  
  
Uma mulher anda diretamente para sua sala quando ele abre a porta, os saltos fazendo barulho contra o chão. Ela os chuta e senta em uma das poltronas, abrindo sua maleta de couro. Ela parece incrivelmente deslocada na suavidade (e pobreza) do seu apartamento, toda vestida em um terno branco de claras bordas de linho, cabelo puxado para trás em um coque arrumado.

Yuuri pisca seus olhos.

“O qu-?”

“Meu nome é Lilia Baranovskaya,” a mulher fala, olhos verdes calmos, feitos de aço como uma espada “e eu sou sua advogada nesse caso.”

Ele continua boquiaberto como uma carpa de 1,5 metro. Lilia continua falando, inspecionando suas unhas.

“Meu ex-esposo pode ser o melhor advogado em São Petersburgo, mas em Moscou, um sussurro sobre “Baranovskaya”, faz até o maior advogado experiente mijar nas próprias calças,”

Yuuri encontra sua voz. “Você gostaria de um copo de chá?” ele oferece fracamente.

“Eu adoraria,” Ela responde.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------

 

Victor Nikiforov perdeu a batalha, mas ele _irá_ ganhar a guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DA AUTORA:
> 
> Traduções:
> 
> 私は才能のある田舎者を支援しています！ 私はこの豊かな男が立ち去ることを願っています... - Eu estou apoiando meu talentoso compatriota! Eu espero que esse cara rico se foda... 
> 
> Je suis aussi sur le salaire d'un danseur, donc je ne peux pas donner beaucoup. Mais je prie pour que cette belle famille puisse rester ensemble. - Eu também recebo um salário de dançarino, então não posso doar muito. Mas eu rezo para que esta linda família possa ficas unida.
> 
> se tiver algum erro evidente por favor me avise!!então- nós conhecemos phichit, yurio, lilia e "a voz" hmmmmmm estão se perguntando a quem ela pertence????
> 
> MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ESTÃO APOIANDO ESSA FIC, VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS XXX  
> vocês podem seguir meu tumblr [tumblr](https://icanhinatashouyoutheworld.tumblr.com) para atualizações se vocês quiserem? ou não? venham gritar comigo? falem comigo? eu sou muito solitária?
> 
> se vocês quiserem seguir o progresso dessa fic, vão a minha "updated" tag xxx eu também adicionei a tag "blood is thicker than" no caso de... vcs sabem... vcs quiserem dizer alguma coisa para mim eu não sei se estou delirando lol xxx
> 
> espero q vcs tenham gostado! tenham um ótimo dia! <3
> 
> NOTAS DA TRADUTORA:  
> *Weibo King é uma categoria de premiação de uma rede social chinesa chamada Sina Weibo, que premia o maior influencer do ano através da votação dos usuários.  
> *Rublo é o nome da moeda russa 
> 
> eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap e, se zeus quiser, o próximo será traduzido mais rapidamente
> 
> se vcs tiverem algum pedido para tradução de oneshot é só falar comigo através do meu [tumblr](http://amelia-cor.tumblr.com/)
> 
> até em breve, raios de sol xoxo


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NOTAS DA AUTORA - 
> 
> GRITANDO ALTO, MUITO ALTO.  
> wow okay, essa fic teve uma resposta MACIÇA mas que porra????? literalmente eu não poderia que desejar uma audiência mais amavél, responsiva e suportiva!! vocês esãt me mimando!!! eu estou dando o meu melhor para responder os comentários, mas há um FLOOD DE AMOR DE TODOS VOCÊS E EU ESTOU MUITO GRATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
> Eu sinto muito que esteja demorando para postar isso, eu estava doente e longe!!  
> esse capítulo pode parecer como se não estivesse fazendo sentindo e eu meio que me odeio por isso (eu tive o dividir em TRÊS PARTES PORQUE ESTAVA MUITO GRANDEEEEEE) mas eu espero que vocês vejam pq isso foi necessário mais tarde  
> o espaçamento está um pouco estranho eu não sei o que está acontecendo mas eu irei tentar e consertar isso uma vez que eu tenha descoberto o que eu não gosto sobre ele lol  
> espero que todos vocês gostem!!!
> 
> \- NOTAS DA TRADUTORA - 
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works)

“Eu, humm,” Yuuri gagueja. Lilia Baranovskaya olha para ele por cima de sua melhor (menos rachada) caneca e Yuuri quase se desculpa por falar em sua presença.

“Eunãotenhodinheiro,” ele fala rápido e embolado, borrifando saliva por todo lugar. Ele só quer morrer agora.

Ela o encara seriamente. “Sim, você tem. Qualquer um com acesso a internet sabe da campanha de arrecadação de fundos,”

“Oh, eu-sim. Mas, provavelmente, não é o suficiente-”

“Para me pagar? Claro que não,” ela fala honestamente. O coração de Yuuri afunda, apesar dele ter visto isso vindo. Tinha ouvido falar que alguns advogados cobram por minuto.

“Isso é óbvio. Mas eu não preciso do seu dinheiro,” Lilia declara , entregando-lhe um dossiê. Ele o abre rapidamente, tentando esconder o tremor em suas mãos. Yuuri tenta ler os papéis, mas as palavras simplesmente não estão entrando em sua mente.

“O qu-”

“É simples,” Lilia o interrompe “o público gosta de você, o azarão. Eu defendo você. Eu ganho o caso. Eu ganho atenção para o novo ramo da minha empresa, advogados que irão lidar com processos de custódias e similares por toda a Rússia,”

“Como num acordo de negócios?” Yuuri franze as sobrancelhas.

“Exatamente. Qualquer que seja a quantia que você tem atualmente, será suficiente para pagar meus honorários.” Lilia desliza habilmente uma caneta para fora do blazer dela e assina uma linha pontilhada. A caneta na mão dela pisca para ele em expectativa.

Yuuri não é estúpido. Ele pode ser pobre para cacete, um jovem pai solteiro e um dançarino, mas ao contrário da crença popular, nenhuma dessas coisas significa que ele é burro. Uma advogada de sucesso aparece em sua porta e se oferece para defender seu caso por menos de um quarto do que ela geralmente cobra?

“Alguém te mandou aqui? Foi o Nikiforov? Feltsman?” ele grunhe agressivamente, um cão vira-lata encarando um leão. Seus olhos deslizam para a porta. E se ela estiver tentando distraí-lo enquanto aquele desgraçado entra sorrateiramente pela janela e sequestra seu filho?

Lilia levanta suas sobrancelhas. Sua boca se curva. Ela joga a cabeça para trás e ri.

Yuuri senta-se em choque. Ela tem uma risada agradável, alta e bonita, como o tilintar de taças de vinho.

Ela para tão rápido quanto começou. “Finalmente encontrou coragem, não foi?” ela fala, um sorriso em sua voz. “Eu não quero nada com aquele fedelho, nem com meu ex-marido,”

“Você-Yakov?!” Yuuri pergunta boquiaberto, tentando imaginar essa mulher graciosa casada com aquele bulldog.

“Infelizmente,” Lilia funga “todos nós cometemos erros,”

Yuuri ri diante disso, ri enquanto também assina seu nome na linha pontilhada.

______________________________

A ADVOGADA MAIS BEM-SUCEDIDA DE MOSCOU VAI DEFENDER KATSUKI

Lilia Baranovskaya, de Baranovskaya & Baranovskaya, será a advogada que representará Yuuri Katsuki na briga judicial que já é o maior escândalo do ano. Fotos de Yuuri Katsuki com Baranovskaya foram postadas ontem à noite no twitter. “Eu estou, de fato, defendendo Katsuki contra Nikiforov. Estou ansiosa para trabalhar com ele,” Baranovskaya disse aos repórteres essa manhã.

O que torna tudo isso ainda mais suculento, claro, é que Baranovskaya e o advogado de Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman, já foram casados. Eles se separaram em 2007 em um dos casos de divórcio mais notórios da Rússia. Alegações de que Feltsman teria subornado os jurados surgiram após Baranovskaya perder mais de 90% de suas ações na empresa conjunta deles, a Feltsman & Baranovskaya. Além disso, rumores dizem que Feltsman não lutou pela custódia do filho deles, Mikhail Baranovsky (antigamente Feltsman), ao invés disso ele a entregou para Baranovskaya. Fontes próximas da família contaram para a NOUS! que Baranovskaya recusou-se a aceitar pensão, embora ela e o filho estivessem vivendo relativamente na pobreza após o divórcio  leia mais

______________________________

Victor entrou furiosamente no escritório de Yakov, em um borrão de algodão azul e meias trocadas.

“Que porra está acontecendo?!” ele grita, correndo uma mão pelos seus cabelos bagunçados. Victor está tremendo de raiva e confusão, porque de repente o mundo inteiro está contra ele.

Ele colapsa em uma cadeira, tira um artigo da ‘NOUS!’ e o esfrega na cara de Yakov. Ele pensava que eles estavam ao seu lado.

Quando ele contratou Yakov pela primeira vez, o homem frisou a importância de ter “amigos tanto no topo quanto na base da pirâmide”

Victor compreendeu isso quando ele ficou bêbado e bateu sua Mercedes customizada em uma árvore, quando pessoas o chamaram de “egoísta” e “mau exemplo” e “descuidado”. Yakov apenas o mandou para casa com um despreocupado aperto de mãos, antes mesmo de Victor abrir sua boca para balbuciar desculpas e implorar que ele limpasse toda aquela bagunça.

No dia seguinte #NikiforovHospitalInfantil estava nos trendings e a Vogue estava implorando por uma foto de capa dele.

Sempre que Victor se metia em problemas (o que era bem frequente) a NOUS! publicava artigos com títulos como “VICTOR NIKIFOROV DOA MEIO MILHÃO DE DÓLARES PARA OS SEM-TETO” ou “NIKIFOROV PAGA PELA RENOVAÇÃO DE ASILOS” OU “NIKIFOROV MOSTRA ABDÔMEN EM IBIZA”. Ele assistia seus seguidores do twitter aumentarem, suas ofertas de trabalho dobrarem, qualquer ira sobre ex-namoradas ou fãs injustiçadas era eliminada sob a frota de novos devotos. NOUS! podia ser uma revista de merda, mas era uma revista de merda com milhões de leitores. A mídia controla as massas, enquanto Yakov desliza garrafas de vinho da mais alta qualidade e cheques com seis zeros nas mãos dos oficiais do governo e editores de revista. Victor Nikiforov tinha uma reputação limpa pela lei e pela sociedade. Ele era invencível. Não havia fissuras em sua armadura.

Até Yuuri Katsuki aparecer.

“Eles estão sendo espertos, é isso o que está acontecendo,” Yakov grunhe, esfregando sua testa “para ser franco, Victor, está na moda odiar você nesse momento,”

Victor solta um som de desprezo. Na moda.  _ Na moda _ . Ele é a porra do rei da passarela, e de repente está em voga detestá-lo?

“Então o que nós fazemos?” ele pergunta de modo ríspido.

Os olhos de Yakov lampejam. Sedentos por sangue, a emoção da caçada. Ele é um ser humano terrível, mas tem uma resposta para tudo.

“Nós precisamos ser mais espertos,” ele fala com simplicidade, antes de pegar seu telefone.

O que Yakov estava rosnando no microfone do aparelho fez Victor sorrir. Não o sorriso que vendia dezenas de frascos de perfume, mas um que arrastava seus competidores pela poeira, que cuspia em suas caras lastimáveis.

_____________________________

“Eu declaro essa reunião iniciada!”

“Phichit, cala a porr-porcaria da sua boca,” Leo grunhe, esfregando seus olhos “é quatro da manhã por aqui,”

“Como se você não estivesse sempre acordado à essa hora!” Phichit pia “Além de que nós tivemos de garantir que Yura pudesse participar, ele é a estrela afinal de contas!”

O garoto franziu o cenho ao invés de responder, mas se agarra a mão de Yuuri sob a mesa, arrastando-se para mais perto.

“Awn, Yuri! Sua trança está tão fofa!” Guang-Hong murmura para ele, sua voz doce como sempre pelo Skype. O rosto de Yuri se ilumina quase comicamente.

“Papai me ensinou como fazer trança embutida, e eu a fiz sozinho! Mais ou menos,” ele fala apressadamente, antes de corar. Yuuri sorri intencionalmente para Phichit. Ele suspeitava que Yuri tem um crush pelo gentil garoto chinês após a última entrevista deles pelo Skype, e não parece que ele está errado.

“Pessoal, a gente precisa se apressar, Yuri tem aula de patinação daqui a meia hora,’’ ele fala. Os blogueiros acenam com a cabeça para ele. Yuuri escuta quietamente enquanto Phichit explica seu plano mestre direto da cama dele no outro lado da cidade. Assiste a suavidade do nascer do sol americano salpicar a cabeça de Leo, o brilho ocupado da noite de Shanghai atrás de Guang-Hong.

Ele está cansado, tão cansado. Ele não está acostumado a receber toda essa atenção, aos fotógrafos, à grande quantidade de conversas que ele está sendo obrigado a participar ativamente. Mas se isso for pelo Yuri? Ele irá obedecer, obedecer, obedecer, dar entrevistas até que sua língua caia de sua boca, digitar até que seus dedos sangrem.

“Papai!” Yuri dá um puxão impacientemente em sua camisa. Yuuri acorda do seu estupor.

“Hm?!” Yuuri fala. Yuri exala irritado, o entregando seu telefone.  _ Como que ele sempre consegue pegar isso de mim? _ Yuuri pensa, antes de franzir a testa para as mensagens que haviam aparecido na tela.

 

Lilia Baranovskaya: Eu arranjei um fotógrafo para o treino de patinação do Yuri. Tenha certeza de estar lá.

Lilia Baranovskaya: Vocês serão pegos mais cedo. Jaguar preto. Número da placa é XX XXX

 

Yuuri não entende o motivo por trás daquilo, mas envia uma confirmação mesmo assim. “Lilia sabe o melhor,” é o seu novo lema. “Vá se arrumar, raio de sol,” ele pede a Yuri cutucando sua barriguinha.. Yuri está se comportando da melhor forma possível na frente de Guang-Hong, então ele o obedece com um jeito dócil incaracterístico “Sim, papai,” e sai. Se isso é o que custa para que Yuri o escute rapidamente e quietamente, ele terá de conversar com Guang-Hong mais vezes, Yuuri pensa. “De qualquer forma, pessoal, Lilia nos quer no rinque em breve, para fotos ou algo assim-’

“AS FOTOS SÃO MINHAS! FALEI PRIMEIRO!” Phichit grita. Todos os blogueiros imediatamente explodem em uma discussão.

“Phichit, você ficou com as últimas, é a minha vez!” Guang-Hong choraminga.

Revirando os olhos, Yuuri acena para eles (todos o ignoram, muito ocupados gritando uns com os outros) e termina sua sessão no skype.

Yuuri sempre tentou encorajar auto-expressão em seu filho, mas o moletom, as leggings e o gorro com estampa de leopardo (cortesia de Phichit) não são exatamente o que ele tinha em mente para a sessão de foto deles.

“Yura-” Yuuri começa, antes de desistir, pegando a bolsa dos patins rosa fluorescente do seu filho (novamente, Phichit) e o levando para fora do apartamento. Eles estavam tentando ser honestos, afinal.

Há um carro preto esperando conforme prometido, com todas as janelas em fumê e brilhantes rodas cromadas. Yuuri checa e re-checa o número da placa antes de deixar Yuri, que está vibrando como uma garrafa de refrigerante que foi agitada de tanto excitamento, chegar remotamente perto do carro.

Yuuri bate cuidadosamente na janela. O vidro abaixa lentamentamente, como se eles estivessem em um longa-metragem de baixo-orçamento sobre a máfia. Ele não consegue ver o motorista direito. Isso é assustador para cacete. Ele tem certeza que já viu um filme de assassinato assim, mas há uma nítida falta de um maluco com um machado, então Yuuri aperta os dentes e se acalma. Pelo bem de Yuri, ele lembra a si mesmo, não um lema, mas um juramento.

“Hm, olá? Eu sou o Yuuri?”

“Hey,” uma voz fala “entre,”

Essa voz, foi essa a voz que ele ouviu de lá de cima em um balão de ar.

Yuuri ruboriza, atrapalhando-se com a maçaneta. Tropeça para dentro do carro com toda a graça de um elefante bêbado, Yuri entrando delicadamente após ele.

Ele está sentando em um carro com a voz. A voz tem cabelos azuis, braços fortes e um belo par de olhos verdes.

“Meu nome é Mikhail Baranovsky. É um prazer conhecê-lo,” ele fala, baixo e reconfortante, como se espalhasse mel em um pão. Baranovsky? Ele é filho de Lilia, primo, sobrinho? 

“Igualmente. Meu nome é Yuuri Katsuki, esse é meu filho, Yuri,” ele consegue falar, mesmo com perguntas se acumulando na ponta da sua língua.

Yuri apenas acena atrás da cabeça de Mikhail. Yuuri levanta suas sobrancelhas para ele, e ele solta um “Olá, senhor,”, antes de se acomodar um pouco no assento de camurça.

“Ah, senhor não. Eu só tenho vinte e quatro anos,” Mikhail sorri pelo retrovisor. Yuri franze as sobrancelhas para ele.

Yuuri estremece em simpatia por Mikhail.

Yuri é uma criança doce, mas é difícil para as pessoas o entenderem. Eles acham que ele não gosta deles, mas ele está apenas tentando compreendê-las.

“Você é o patinador artístico, huh?” ele continua. Yuuri acena de forma encorajante para seu filho.

“É,” Yuri murmura.

“Ah, ótimo! Eu já tirei um montão de fotos de patinadores antes, então eu estou animado para tirar de você também,”

“Você vai tirar as fotos?” Yuri franze “Você tem um carro bom. Eu achava que todas as pessoas que tiravam fotos eram pobres,”

“Yura! Desculpe, Desc-Yuri, você não deveria falar coisas assim!” Yuuri fala apressadamente, corando.

Mikhail apenas ri. “Sim, muitos de nós são. Eu também era por um longo período, mas eu consegui um trabalho no  24 news . Nossa,  como eu queria que esse carro fosse meu, mas ele é da minha mãe. Ela é sua advogada, certo?” A última pergunta é direcionada para Yuuri.

Filho então.

“Sim, ela é. Nós estamos muito gratos por ela,” Yuuri responde, mexendo nervosamente nas tranças de Yuri, soltando e apertando e endireitando-as. A pequena cabeça loira aconchega-se em sua mão como se ele fosse um gatinho.

Eles ficaram calados pelo resto da jornada, o murmurar constante do motor do carro era o único som preenchendo o ambiente. Yuri não para de ficar boquiaberto com o brilho azul do painel, animado quando o carro  _ fala _ , como algo saído dos quadrinhos.

Mikhail abre a porta para eles. “Senhor,” ele diz dramaticamente, esticando seu braço. Yuri olha um pouco estranho para ele antes de descer do carro.

“Isso significa que ele está começando a gostar de você,” Yuuri fala quietamente, enquanto Yuri atravessa as porta do rinque de patinação.

“Eu estou contente,” Mikhail diz com um sorriso largo, todo sardas e animação como um filhotinho de dálmata. “Ele é uma criança fofa,”

“Ele é,” Yuuri fala “ele realmente é.”

O ar do rinque é frio e Yuuri estremece um pouco. Mikhail desapareceu, falando algo sobre ângulos e escalar escadas. Yuuri acenou para ele confusamente.

Cabelos dourados fluem atrás dele, Yuri patina em suaves, suaves linhas, tão bem quanto crianças dois ou três anos mais velhas que ele. Yuuri fica aliviado e secretamente grato por Yuri ter trocado as leggings com estampa de leopardo por um par cor de rosa.

Ele ama assistir Yuri patinar. Ama ver seu garotinho geralmente reservado ficar animado, um ataque de cores vívidas, um traço de tinta brilhante percorrendo o gelo. Olhos tão radiantes quanto no primeiro dia que pisou no rinque, segurando as mãos de Yuuri e rindo, rindo. Eles estavam em uma sessão pública, mas um supervisor adolescente ficou tão impressionado que patinou até eles. “Você deveria matriculá-lo nas aulas,” ele sibilou “eu nunca vi alguém aprender a patinar tão rápido assim,”

Parecia para Yuri que o garoto o havia oferecido o mundo.

Yuuri o inscreveu enquanto iam embora, vendeu seu notebook, trocou seu celular por um Nokia.

Um risinho zombatório soa próximo dele. Yuuri se assusta. “Você parece um… como é que dizem? Um pai coruja. Todo orgulhoso!” Mikhail ri “Eu já tirei umas fotos ótimas dele,”

Ele mostra a Yuuri a tela da sua câmera. Yuri, em sua glória espectral, ainda parecendo como se alguém o tivesse entregado o universo em uma bandeja de prata.

“Você pegou a expressão facial dele direitinho,” Yuuri fala, então imediatamente quer dar um soco em sua própria cara. Não é como se Mikhail fosse entender o que ele quis dizer.

“Eu sei o que você quer dizer,” Mikhail fala “eu aposto que ele só fica assim enquanto está patinando, hum?”

“É!” Yuuri solta um chiado de surpresa.

Mikhail inclina-se sobre a grade, olhando Yuuri de perto. “Você sabe, eu estou realmente feliz por minha mãe ter pegado seu caso,” ele começa, então engole em seco “Ela-quando ela leu sobre isso, eu honestamente pensei que ela mataria Yakov.”

Yuuri espera. Sabe que ainda há mais a ser dito, que o homem está criando coragem para contar, está criando coragem para contar há algum tempo.

“Quando eu era criança, eu não era nada como meu pai queria que eu fosse. Minha mãe pode parecer bem autoritária, mas ela só queria me ver feliz. Ainda quer. Ela deixou Yakov porque ele era muito duro comigo, e acabou perdendo tudo por causa disso. A imprensa não a deixava em paz, então ninguém a contratava. Ela me criou sozinha, em um apartamento de merda, trabalhando em empregos de merda, mesmo ela tendo ido para a porra da melhor universidade da Rússia.” Mikhail fala amargamente, apertando a grade lateral da pista de gelo com força, tendões brancos, mantendo seu olhar fixo no gelo, mas Yuuri sabe que ele não o está enxergando.

“Nós não tínhamos dinheiro o suficiente, mas eu nunca fui dormir com fome. Ela comprou a merda da melhor câmera que havia no mercado para mim, mas não comprou meia-calças para ela mesma por três anos. Alguém finalmente a levou a sério e a deu uma posição, e ela nos construiu a partir do zero. Sempre que eu me oferecia para vender minha câmera, abandonar a escola, procurar um segundo emprego, ela me dava um tapa na cabeça e me chamava de fedelho. Eu acho que ela está fazendo isso porque ela nos vê em vocês, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Foi por isso que eu fui te procurar, naquele dia com aquela multidão de paparazzis. Eu queria que você a conhecesse, mas então ela fez isso antes de mim.”

A voz de Mikhail quebra um pouco. O coração de Yuuri quebra um pouco.

Acordo de negócios, Lilia havia dito.

“Eu-desculpa. Isso foi embaraçante, hum? Desabafar com alguém que é praticamente um estranho?” Mikhail sorri, mas é um sorriso forçado, e Yuuri quer balança-lo em seus braços da mesma forma que ele faz com Yuri quando ele está chateado.

“Não,” ele responde calmamente, e espera que Mikhail entenda o que ele quer dizer mais uma vez, embora ele não saiba como falar isso.

O olhar em Mikhail o diz que ele entende.

_____________

YUURI KATSUKI ESTÁ MENTALMENTE DOENTE

A Revista NOUS! obteve seguras evidências de que Yuuri Katsuki, réu no Processo de Custódia de Nikiforov, está tomando remédios para tratar depressão e ansiedade. NOUS! fala com especialistas anônimos para descobrir se alguém tão instável está apto para criar uma criança.

continue lendo

____________

Victor vê seus seguidores aumentarem, suas ofertas de trabalho dobrarem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NOTAS DA AUTORA -
> 
> ESPERO QUE VOCÊS TENHAM GOSTADO AO MENOS UM POUCO???  
> vocês podem me seguir em www.icanhinatashouyoutheworld.tumblr.com para receber atualizações e coisas assim se vocês quiserem, sei lá  
> obirgada a todos os adoráveis anônimos que estão falando comigo + empressarisu por ser um anjo!!!! <333333  
> ps eu estou checando a tag blood is thicker than water no tumblr se vocês quiserem tipo... falar sobre isso, ou não, sei lá  
> (PF EU PRECISO DE PESSOAS PARA GRITAR JUNTO COMIGO NESSE FANDOM EU SOU AMIGÁVEL, JURO)  
> MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODO O AMOR, EU ESTOU SEMPRE TÃO AGRADECIDA POR VOCÊS!!!!!!!  
> eu espero que todos vocês gostem do Mikhail porque ele é um artifício importante para o plot e eu gosto dele
> 
> EDIT: NÓS CHEGAMEOS AOS 1000 KUDOS....... EU NÃO CONSIGO LIDAR COM VOCÊS.... TÃO GENTIS COMIGO  
> se vocês alguma vez escreverem algo ou desenharaem algo ou sei lá espirrarem enquanto pensam nessa fanfic pOR FAVOR ME DIGAM EU AMO OUVIR O QUE VOCÊS TEM A DIZER


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NOTAS DA AUTORA -  
> AAA EU SINTO MUITO POR TER DEMORADO TANTO, MAS EU ESTAVA ESCREVENDO OUTRA FIC E ESTAVA OCUPADA ENTÃO YEAH  
> EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊS GOSTEM  
> obrigada como sempre paras as pessoas MARAVILHOSAS que apoiam essa fic!! <33 xxx todos que comentam, deixam kudos, bookmarks, todos vocês são INCRIVEÍS e me motivam a continuar escrevendo.  
> \- NOTAS DA TRADUTORA -  
> Um agradecimento especial a [@paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter) por além de betar esse capítulo ter ser se oferecido como beta oficial para a fanfic inteira. Muito obrigada, mesmo!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [coleção!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works)

@peachfizz33

Eu não consigo acreditar no que a nous fez! #issoécrime                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@vickynickyfan88

Eu sabia que o victor seria um pai melhor para a criança                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@24newsofficial

Indignação após o prontuário médico de Yuuri Katsuki, réu no #casoKatsuki, ter sido vazado pela revista NOUS!                                                                                                                                    

@kriti__sinha

Isso é ridículo. Eu estou realmente enojada. @nousmag deveria ser processada! #casokatsuki #prokatsuki                                                                                                                                    

@victorsbabygirl2002

sem querer ofender, mas se ele sequer consegue ser uma pessoa normal como ele conseguiria criar uma criança                                                                                                                                    

@victorsbutt

Eu estou tão chocada e desapontada com @therealnikiforov isso é irreal #prokatsuki #casokatsuki                                                                                                                                    

@victorsbabygirl2002

@victorsbutt hm… por que vc não está do lado do victor? ele não fez nada!! #desapontada                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@victorsbutt                                                                    

@victorsbabygirl2002 okay eu sei que você deve ter tipo uns 12 anos, mas sério? Victor está no meio de um processo de custódia e do nada o prontuário do seu oponente é vazado?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@victorsbutt                                                                  

@victorsbabygirl2002 tá na cara o que aconteceu                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@victorsbabygirl2002                                                                    

@victorsbutt cala a porra da sua boca!!!! eu não tenho 12+ não acuse ele #hater #pronikiforov                                                                                                                                        

@victorsbutt                                                                            

@victorsbabygirl2002 uau                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@tangerinehinata                                                                         

@victorsbutt Eu sou #prokatsuki mas eu não estou vendo isso? Tipo não existem provas contra ele+ a nous não mencionou o victor na matéria                                                                                                                                    

@victorsbutt                                                                            

@tangerinehinata o dinheiro leva vc a qualquer lugar cara, eles sabem como esses idiotas intolerantes pensam+ estão usando isso como uma arma                                                                                                                                    

@victorsbutt                                                                                      

mudando o nome do meu Twitter                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@harrystylzzzzzzz                                                                        

#pronikiforov  ¡dejar de odiarlo por favor no ha hecho nada!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@james_de_la_rosa193                                                             

#pronikiforov                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@hothothotaru                                                                                          

そのつぶやきを誰ともフォローしない #pronikiforov ! #prokatsuki #teamyuuri                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@suzukirin1996                                                                                

@hothothotaru 私はあなたをフォローしていると思います!! #pronikiforov                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@okaybutihateutoo                                                                                     

dá pra vcs pararem com essa merda de #teamyuuri isso aqui não é a porra do Crepúsculo, #prokatsuki é bem melhor                                                                                                                                    

@theblekparade                                                                            

@okaybutihateutoo ……..o prontuário médico do Yuuri foi vazado… e você está reclamando sobre….a hashtag…                                                                                                                                    

@guanghongwrites                                                                         

#prokatsuki                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@chrisgiacofficial                                                                                        

Eu sou amigo do @therealnikiforov há muito tempo. Sei que ele não faria nada assim.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@dropitlikeitsmildlywarm                                                                

@chrisgiacofficial vai a merda Giacometti #prokatsuki                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@nousmag                                                                                              

Nós sentimos muito pelo nosso artigo escrito sobre o @yuurikatsuki18 e gostaríamos de informar que já o deletamos.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@leomakesmusic                                                                            

@nousmag um pouco tarde                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@thekingJJ                                                                                           

@nousmag Cai fora LOL                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@phichittakesphotos                                                                                

Yuuri está muito agradecido pela avalanche de suporte que tem recebido depois do que aconteceu. Ele pede a gentileza de que tanto sua privacidade quanto a do seu filho sejam respeitadas.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@phichittakesphotos                                                                        

@thekingJJ irá liberar uma entrevista com ele em 2 dias. Por favor continuem o apoiando. Amo vocês, chu-chums!~ <3                                                                                                                                    

@mentalhealthawarenessUSA                                                                      

25 pais famosos com doenças mentais #prokatsuki #chegadeestigma

_________________________

número desconhecido                                                                                

Hey, é o Mikhail. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

número desconhecido                                                                                

Minha mãe falou que nós deveríamos postar as fotos, mas eu não quero fazer nada sem o seu consentimento. Ela acha que isso ajudaria.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

Você                                                                                                  

Obrigado. Vá em frente.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

Mikhail Baranovsky                                                                                    

Eu sinto muito, Yuuri, de verdade.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

Você   

eu tbm

_________________________

@24news

EXCLUSIVO: Fotos de Yuuri e Yuri Katsuki.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@kkjs9999                                                                     

Olha o Yuri aww! Eu espero vê-lo nas olimpíadas quando ele crescer!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@iceskatingqueen27                                                                                   

EU AMO VER CRIANÇAS PEQUENAS ENTRANDO NA PATINAÇÃO ARTÍSTICA                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@iceskatingqueen27                                                                                    

OS PATINS PEQUENININHOS DELE! E U  N Ã O  C O N S I G O  L I D A R  C O M  I S S O                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@jaimeolivierrrrrrrr                                                                           

Comment pouvez-vous regarder ces images et nier combien Yuuri aime son fils?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@victor-love                                                                                                    

a criança é fofa, mal posso esperar até que ele cresça ;)                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

@kkjs9999                                                                                    

@victor-love É POR ISSO QUE TODO MUNDO ODEIA ESSES FÃS OBCECADOS DO VICTOR VSF

_______________________________

Yuuri recebeu uma ligação no teatro três dias após o vazamento.

Ele já está ensaiando há horas, mas ainda assim não consegue se livrar da ansiedade em seu peito, não importa o quanto suas coxas queimem ou seus braços protestem. Não consegue se livrar disso desde a avalanche de notificações em seu celular, desde as ligações frenéticas de Phichit. O ataque incessante de pessoas, pessoas com condolências, pessoas que pareciam odiá-lo com toda paixão, apesar dele ser um completo estranho. Agora há uma permanente multidão do lado de fora do seu prédio. Ele nunca esteve tão feliz por morar no quarto andar.  

“Yuuri?” Yuuri tropeça em um giro quando escuta seu nome ser chamado.

A secretária com unhas pintadas de rosa acena para ele. “Tem uma ligação para você,” ela fala.

Ele pede licença a Celestino e a segue até o escritório, sua mente acelerando como o motor de um carro. Não poderia ser a imprensa, eles não teriam atrapalhado seu ensaio para isso. Talvez fosse Lilia? Com as mãos trêmulas, ele leva o aparelho até a sua orelha.

“Olá?”

“Olá, é o Sr. Katsuki?” pergunta uma mulher com voz rígida e profissional.

“Sim.”

“Eu estou ligando da Escola Infantil Todos os Santos. Eu temo que você terá de vir até aqui e conversar com a diretora. Yuri esteve brigando com os outros alunos.”

“Eu estou indo para aí agora mesmo,” Yuuri fala, antes de desligar o telefone e correr para os vestiários.

Ele troca de roupas e apressa-se para o ponto de ônibus. Ele correria, mas não pode chegar a reunião todo suado e nojento, ele pensa enquanto tenta arrumar seu cabelo. Yuuri não nota o Jaguar estacionar ao seu lado.

“Ei.”

“Mikhail” Yuuri fala “O que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Eu estava apenas dando uma volta. Você não deveria estar fazendo coisas de bailarino?”

“Eu preciso ir à escola de Yuri, imediatamente,” Yuuri fala, ansioso para que o ônibus chegasse logo.

“Ah. Entra aí, então.”

“Você tem certez-”

Mikhail abre a porta do passageiro para ele em resposta. Yuuri debate rapidamente consigo mesmo em sua mente. Ele se sente um pouco constrangido por entrar no carro de Mikhail, mas ele precisa chegar a Yuri o mais rápido possível.

Ele desliza para o banco do passageiro.

O Jaguar ruge pelo tráfico, Mikhail apenas dirigia como se não escutasse o barulho das buzinas indignadas.

“Então, o que aconteceu?”

“Yuri teve uma briga com as outras crianças. Ele pode estar machucado, eu-” sua voz quebra.

Mikhail dirige ainda mais rápido.

__________________________________

Dois narizes quebrados, um olho roxo e três lábios cortados.

Yuuri senta próximo ao seu filho enquanto a diretora relata rapidamente os machucados feitos na briga. Os nós dos dedos de Yuri estão uma mistura de roxo, vermelho e azul, seu cabelo está emaranhado com sangue. Seu próprio lábio está sangrando lentamente, e Yuuri tratou de pressionar um lenço nele assim que viu seu lindo filho machucado.

Três contra um.

“Então, por que exatamente essa briga começou?” uma das mães na sala fala. Eles estão sentados do outro lado da mesa, em frente a três garotinhos com rostos inchados e seus pais, tremendo de raiva como Rottweilers, atrás deles.

A diretora, uma mulher com um corte de cabelo severo e olhos ainda mais severos, suspira. “Bem, Yuri, você irá falar agora que o seu pai está aqui?”

Yuri mexe-se em seu assento.

“Eu vou falar o que aconteceu,” uma outra mãe diz “ele começou uma briga com nossos filhos, provavelmente porque ele está com inveja d-

“Perdão?” Yuuri fala sarcasticamente.

“Bem, obviamente com toda essa controvérsia-”

“Eles disseram que o papai está maluco.” Yuri a interrompe.

Todos então ficam calados.

“Eles falaram que o papai está maluco, e que a polícia vai levá-lo embora,” Yuri fala rispidamente, mas há um tremor em sua voz e Yuuri o aconchega ao seu lado “eles não calavam a boca. Eu falei ‘Se você disser mais alguma coisa, eu vou te dar uma surra,’ e daí o Alexei falou que eu era maluco assim como o meu pai. Então eu dei uma surra neles, como eu tinha dito que faria.”

Alexei, o garoto em questão, encara o chão, com o nariz cheio de algodão e gelo em seu olho.

“Então, basicamente, ele começou, como eu disse,” a mesma mãe fala, mas o tom irritado em sua voz é atenuado.

“Mas não é inteiramente culpa do Yuri,” a diretora responde, antes de Yuuri poder falar algo “e ao invés de irem procurar um professor, eles continuaram lutando.”

“E daí? Eles estavam se defendendo!” O pai de Alexei fala agressivamente.

“Isto é discutível, Sr. Petrov! Todos eles serão punidos,” a diretora retruca firmemente, e Yuuri sente que ela e Lilia seriam boas amigas.

“Yuri Plisetsky será suspenso por uma semana e meia, começando a partir de amanhã” ela continua e os lábios dos pais se curvam em satisfação. Yuuri tem vontade de socar seus rostos.

“Alexei Petrov, Feliks Vasilev e Gogol Lebedev serão suspensos por uma semana.”

Yuuri sente-se sorrir, e rapidamente endireita seu rosto antes de levantar-se. Os outros pais começaram a discutir de novo, e Yuuri se despede da diretora cordialmente inclinando a cabeça em sua direção. Yuri faz o mesmo e eles deixam a sala.

Mikhail está esperando por eles. Yuuri assiste Yuri retrair-se em desconforto quando ele senta no carro, assiste os olhos de Mikhail se arregalarem ao ver a aparência do garoto.

“Parece que você esteve na guerra, hm, rapazinho?” Mikhail disse em tom brincalhão enquanto se curvava para lhe oferecer  uma barra de chocolate.

“Obrigado,” Yuri fala quietamente, brincando com a embalagem.

Yuri esteve olhando Yuuri pelo canto dos olhos o caminho inteiro durante a volta para casa. Yuuri acha que ele está tentando analisar seu humor. Quando eles se aproximaram do seu prédio, Yuuri escondeu seus cabelos num gorro e entregou uma máscara cirúrgica para Yuri. Há apenas alguns repórteres esperando como vultos do lado de fora da casa dele, que devem ter de alguma forma descoberto sobre Yuuri ter deixado o ensaio mais cedo. Yuuri arrasta Yuri pelo cotovelo enquanto Mikhail os bloqueia dos flashes das câmeras.

“Obrigado,” Yuuri diz suavemente para Mikhail quando eles alcançam a porta do seu apartamento. Mikhail apenas sorriu encabulado, brincando nervosamente com um brinco. “Sem problema. Espero que você melhore em breve, Yura,”

Yuri está calado, mexendo-se inquieto no mesmo lugar. Eles dois finalmente estavam sozinhos e cada partícula de ar estava impregnada com tensão.

“Vamos lá, Yuri,” Yuuri quebra o silêncio. Ele enche a banheira com bolhas, um raro capricho para eles. Yuri entra sem discussão e deixa Yuuri lavar o cobre do seu cabelo, passando cuidadosamente uma esponja sobre a sujeira em sua pele.

Quando Yuri está finalmente sentando na cama em um roupão, Yuuri fala. Ele mantém seu olhar nos nós dos dedos do seu filho, os enfaixando cuidadosamente.

“Então, Yura,” ele começa “o que você acha que eu vou falar?”

“Eu não sei,” Yuri murmura. Yuuri suspira, amarra as ataduras e abraça seu filho. Yuri imediatamente enterra o rosto em seu peito, tremendo e soluçando, suas mãozinhas apertando seus bíceps com força.

“Yura, eu sei que isso é muito difícil para você, querido. Eu sei que as crianças na escola estão sendo horríveis. Mas, raio de sol, a última coisa que o papai quer que aconteça é que você se machuque. Eu sei que eles falaram coisas ruins sobre mim, mas eu não ligo. Não comece brigas. Use suas palavras, okay?”

Yuri concorda com a cabeça.

“Okay, raio de sol. Vamos comer Katsudon hoje à noite? Você gostaria disso? E nós também podemos ligar para a vovó, para o vovô e para a tia Mari pelo Skype?”

“Yeah,” Yuri murmura. Yuuri enxuga as lágrimas do seu rosto e beija sua testa.

“Eu amo você, raio de sol,’

“Eu amo você também, papai.”

__________________________________

“Meu Deus,” Phichit assobia no telefone.

“Eu sei, Phichit, mas para ser honesto eu não estou nada bravo bom ele,” Yuuri suspira enquanto lava as louças. Yuri caiu no sono há um tempo, agarrado à Yuuri, amontoados sob os cobertores no quarto deles. Yuuri se contorceu para fora da cama para terminar as tarefas domésticas quando a respiração do seu filho se tornou regular. Sua emoções espumam em seu peito enquanto ele ensaboa os pratos, borbulhando em sua garganta, presas ali, quentes e pesadas.

“Bem, se você precisar de uma babá eu estou livre-”

“Obrigado, mas para ser honesto eu só estou r-realmente preocupado sobre o que está acontecendo com ele na escola. Deve ser tão d-difícil para ele,” Yuuri funga, e então ele caiu pesadamente contra o balcão, chorando em suas mãos.

“Yuuri,” Phichit murmura, e Yuuri chora mais.

“Meu bebê,” ele fala asperamente “meu pobre, pobre bebê.”

Yuri senta-se escondido do lado de fora da cozinha e escuta.

______________________________

@therealnikiforov

Eu não tive nada a ver com o vazamento.

______________________________

Victor espreguiça-se em seu assento. Além dele e do piloto, seu jatinho privado está vazio, e o banco de couro claro é confortável. O avião está banhado em uma sonolenta luz dourada, mas Victor nunca se sentiu tão acordado.

O vazamento da NOUS! não teve o efeito que Yakov queria ainda, apenas atiçando algumas guerras entre fãs. Eles queriam ofensas contra Katsuki, mas nessa geração de internet, o ultraje veio na direção errada. Ele teve sorte de não ter sido mencionado no artigo.

A própria NOUS! provavelmente será intimidada pela internet. O editor que postou o artigo tem dinheiro o suficiente para comprar uma casa de praia na Califórnia, e a conta bancária de Victor estava cinquenta mil dólares mais vazia. Não que isso importasse.

Yakov já havia contado a Victor que um dos seus associados não poderia julgar o caso, isso causaria muitas controvérsias. Ele tentaria bajular o juiz quando descobrisse quem seria, mas isso só iria funcionar se ele não fosse um perdedor moralmente certinho.

O que eles precisavam era de alguém tradicional. Alguém que veria o jovem Japonês e pensaria “estrangeiro, irresponsável, não confiável”.

Ele toma uma taça de champagne. Ele viu as últimas fotos, Yuri planando como um pássaro no rinque de patinação, olhos grandes de alegria, membros posicionados com uma graça além dos seus setes anos.

Uma vez que tivesse seu filho, Victor compraria a merda de um rinque só para ele.

__________________________________

@jellybellylover90000

desculpa se eu estiver errada mas eu tenho certeza de ter visto o filho da lilia baranovskaya saindo do prédio do feltsman?                                                                                                                                    

@jellybellylover90000

eu tirei fotos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amo todos vocês! xxx  
> EDIT: TARITANGEO FEZ MAIS UMA ARTE INCRÍVEL [E U N Ã O C O N S I G O L I D A R C O M I S S O](http://taritangeo.tumblr.com/post/159873195114/i-cant-bring-myself-post-them-separately-im)  
> ______________________________  
> traduções:  
> dejar de odiarlo por favor no ha hecho nada!- por favor parem de odiá-lo, ele não fez nada de errado!
> 
> そのつぶやきを誰ともフォローしない #pronikiforov ! #prokatsuki #teamyuuri- eu irei dar unfollow em qualquer um que tweetar com a hashtag #pronikiforov!! #prokatsuki #teamyuuri
> 
> @hothothotaru 私はあなたをフォローしていると思います!! #pronikiforov- @hothothotaru acho que você vai me dar unfollow então! #pronikiforov
> 
> Comment pouvez-vous regarder ces images et nier combien Yuuri aime son fils?- como vocês podem olhar para essas fotos e ainda negar que Yuuri ama seu filho?  
> ____________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> ps nessa versão leo, gh e phichit começaram seus blogs de música, escrita e fotografia ao mesmo tempo, por isso que seus ids no twitter combinam (@leomakesmusic @phichittakesphotos @guanghongwrites sei lá eu achei fofo)
> 
> pps eu sinto muito pelo cliffhanger de merda lol
> 
> EDIT IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: mudei o último tweet de  
> @jellybellylover90000  
> desculpa se eu estiver errada, mas eu tenho certeza de ter visto o filho da advogada do Yuuri saindo do prédio do feltsman  
> para  
> @jellybellylover90000  
> desculpa se eu estiver errada mas eu tenho certeza de ter visto o filho da lilia baranovskaya saindo do prédio do feltsman?
> 
> pq as pessoas estavam ficando confusas xxx
> 
> venha gritar comigo no tumblr pf eu estou tão sozinha: [icanhinatashouyoutheworld](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10335053/chapters/www.icanhinatashouyoutheworld.tumblr.com) (psst vocês podem me enviar drabble prompts se quiserem!!!!!!! mas está tudo bem se não quiserem também)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NOTAS DA AUTORA - 
> 
> olá olÁ oLÁ OLÁ!!!!
> 
> OK, eu quero pedir desculpas a vocês porque esse capítulo foi feito para encher linguiça. Ele é, em sua maioria, a vida doméstica de Yuri+Yuuri e coisas assim. Eu sinto muito, mas essa fanfic vai ser longa, então esse capítulo teve quer ser assim para que ela pudesse fluir direito.
> 
> Muito obrigada por todo o amor e apoio e por todos que estão comentando, lendo, fazendo artes, playlists, TUDO. EU AMO TODOS VOCÊS, SÃO VOCÊS QUE FAZEM COM QUE ESSA PESSOA ANSIOSA CONTINUE A ESCREVER xxx
> 
> Eu estou muito nervosa sobre postar esse capítulo aaaaa

@anythinghxrtslessthantheqxiet                                                    

@jellybellylover90000 … Isso é sério?! Eu nunca vi alguém se parecer MENOS COM MIKHAIL BARANOVSKY.

 

@anythinghxrtslessthantheqxiet                   

@jellybellylover90000 MIKHAIL TEM O CABELO AZUL. A Z U L. ESSE CARA É LOIRO.

 

@iceskatingqueen27                                                 

@anythinghxrtslessthantheqxiet algumas pessoas só amam causar discórdia #quevergonha

___________________________________

“Daisuki, Yuri-chan!” Hiroko se despede, mandando beijos pela câmera.

“Daisuki, sobo-san, oba-chan!” Yuri acena para elas até Hiroko terminar a ligação. Ele tem estado de bom humor desde a noite passada, e vem enfatizando esse fato ao ser incrivelmente… petulante. Mari ficou muito irritada ao ver seu lábio cortado, jurando que iria “voar até a Rússia e chutar a bunda desses cuzões” o que fez Yuri cair em gargalhadas, antes de repetir a palavra “cuzão” tantas vezes (apesar das repetidas repreensões de seu pai) que Yuuri teve certeza que aquilo iria assombrar seus sonhos.

Yuuri olhou para o interior da geladeira e suspirou. Estava quase vazia. Ele teve que voltar atrás na sua promessa de fazer katsudon na noite passada ao ver as prateleiras limpas. Yuri não se importou tanto, comendo seus sanduíches sem fazer confusão. Mas Yuuri não receberia seu pagamento até o final do mês, o que só seria em um pouco mais de uma semana, e sua conta bancária parecia estar diminuindo a cada dia. Pedir dinheiro emprestado não era uma opção. Yuuri era, essencialmente, um “homem orgulhoso demais para o seu próprio bem! Aceite o maldito dinheiro!” Phichit havia exclamado, mas Yuuri apenas esquivou-se do seu abraço e se distanciou. Ele conseguiria dar um jeito, ele sempre dava um jeito no final.

Ele se esforça para manter uma expressão neutra no rosto, mesmo que subitamente sinta vontade de chorar, os nós da sua mão brancos em volta do puxador da geladeira. 

“Termine seu leite, Yura.” Yuuri o repreende ao vê-lo brincar com o líquido em sua tigela de cereal.

“Mas-’’

“Sem mas! Você está sempre dizendo que quer ser mais alto que eu, não é?”

“Está bem.” Yuri engole o leite contra sua vontade. Yuuri revira seus olhos de forma afetuosa, antes de gentilmente o apressar a levantar para se dirigirem juntos ao banheiro. Eles escovam os dentes lado a lado.

“Bem, Yura, já que eu tenho que ensaiar para amanhã, você terá que ir comigo-”

“Poffo danrar tamfém?” Yuri fala com a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

“Não faça isso, você vai derramar espuma por todo lugar! E não, você não pode, mocinho! Está na hora do Acampamento Kanji!”

“Não! Papaai, por favor! Kanji não!” Yuri choraminga, fazendo uma careta.

“Kanji sim! Você não quer fazer uma surpresa para a oba-chan?” Yuuri tenta persuadi-lo. Mari é uma carta que normalmente funciona.

“Eu vou surpreendê-la com minha patinação, por favor, papai, eu odeio estudar Kanji!”

Está na hora de usar o armamento pesado.

“Ah, está bem então, eu acho que você pode fazer outra coisa. É uma pena, Guang-Hong tinha me perguntado se você poderia ajudá-l-”

“O quê?! Quer dizer- o quê, papai? Sobre o Guang-Hong?” Yuri  fala rapidamente , espalhando espuma para todos os lados. Yuuri suspira. Ele tinha que limpar o banheiro de qualquer forma.

“Guang-Hong também quer aprender Japonês. Ele falou que você poderia ajudá-lo a aprender.”

“Ah! Eu- bem, papai, se você quer tanto que eu aprenda Kanji, eu acho que posso fazer isso.” Yuri murmura, antes de desajeitadamente tentar trançar seu cabelo. 

_________________________________________

“Yuri! Já faz tanto tempo desde que você veio aqui !” Celestino tenta pegá-lo nos braços, porém o  garoto disparou em volta de Yuuri e escondeu-se atrás de suas pernas.  “Ah, Yuuri, eu não consigo acreditar que você deixou os patinadores o levarem,” Celestino suspira de forma dramática, “você sabe, ele poderia te deixar para trás.”

“Isso não é verdade! Meu papai é o melhor dançarino de todos os tempos.” Yuri o contraria, embora um rubor de satisfação comece a se espalhar por seu nariz. Celestino continua a jogar conversa fora com um relutante Yuri, enquanto seu pai troca de roupa. Para o desgosto do menino, os outros dançarinos chegam e passam a paparicá-lo. Ele pede socorro a Yuuri com o olhar.

“Vá para o estúdio 3, tudo bem? A Paula está lá e irá garantir que você estude direito.” Yuuri fala, o empurrando em direção a porta.

Yuri torce seu nariz. “Eu-”

Yuuri ergue uma sobrancelha.

“Okay, okay.” Yuri se apressa em dizer, antes de sair saltitando. Yuuri já ouviu muitas reclamações sobre como “Paula cheira cheira a naftalina”, como “Paula come potes de kimchi sem nada para acompanhar, é perturbador!” e como “Paula não sabia que patinação artística era um esporte Olímpico? Eu achei que ela estava na faculdade. Ela parece burr-boba.”

O ensaio é longo, mas Yuuri finalmente consegue se livrar um pouco da ansiedade que pesava em seus membros. Talvez seja pelo fato dele conseguir ver a trança de Yuri balançando no outro estúdio se ele forçar sua visão o suficiente, talvez seja por causa das notas agudas do violino na sinfonia. De qualquer maneira, Yuuri não havia se sentido tão relaxado assim desde o dia em que Nikiforov invadiu seu apartamento, embora o problema da sua geladeira vazia ainda permaneça em sua mente. O dia passa rapidamente, num borrão de cores e sons, quando de repente Celestino está falando com o grupo, mas Yuuri demora a sintonizar com o discurso do italiano, dificilmente dedicando 50% de sua atenção ao comunicado.

“E finalmente! Amanhã, eu irei divulgar a lista das pessoas que eu quero que façam a audição para os solos e os papéis da próxima produção! Como sempre, eu estou jogando nosso espetáculo sobre vocês sem nenhum aviso!” Alguns dançarinos riem em escárnio, outros chegam a vaiar. Celestino pede silêncio com as mãos.

“Bem, como eu dizia, nessa temporada nós vamos produzir ‘Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão’.” Celestino anuncia. Um animado murmurar começa a se espalhar entre os dançarinos, mas nenhum deles poderia estar tão animado quanto Yuuri. 

Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão foi sua primeira apresentação. Havia apenas outro garoto nas aulas de balé em Hasetsu, e ele ficou com o papel de Oberon. Yuuri? Yuuri interpretou Titânia, para a ira de algumas mães da vizinhança. Ele mesmo estava nervoso, mas resistiu às dolorosas palavras e aos rancorosos sussurros, porque aqueles que realmente importavam estavam muito felizes por ele.

Uma das mães veio reclamar, e Minako, sua primeira e única professora de balé, olhou fundo nos olhos dela e disse “O dançarino mais gracioso ganha o papel de Titânia.”.

Ele se apaixonou de verdade pelo balé enquanto interpretava Titânia, assistindo Minako flutuar através do palco enquanto demonstrava os movimentos suaves, mas poderosos de seus braços, sua postura transbordando confiança.

Ele precisa ligar para ela.

Eles se despedem e o ensaio termina oficialmente. As pessoas ainda estão fazendo uma algazarra, tagarelando, planejando, algumas reclamando sobre o quão  _ cliché  _ Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão é, mas, sinceramente, não vale a pena escutar suas opiniões.  Yuuri se pergunta quem Celestino irá querer que faça as audições. Uma pequena parte dele está esperançosa devido ao que o homem havia-lhe falado há algumas semanas, mas ele é esperto o suficiente para assumir que será chamado para os testes. As promoções no mundo do balé são lentas, e “em breve” pode significar meses.

“Está afim de sair com a gente, Yuuri?” Isaiah, que é tão parecido com JJ que chega a ser assustador, pergunta, como ele faz ao final de todos os ensaios. Yuuri o aprecia por tentar incluí-lo e por esforçar-se para ser gentil com Yuri, apesar dele sempre recusar os convites e de seu filho recuar para longe dele como um gato de rua. 

“Eu temo que não, ao menos não esta noite.” Yuuri responde de forma educada, tirando seu collant rapidamente. É o mais velho que ele tem, um cor de rosa já esbranquiçado, mas é a coisa mais confortável no mundo inteiro. Yuuri protege-o com sua vida.

“Ah, um dia eu irei te convencer!” Isaiah sorri de forma atrevida e se afasta gingando. Yuuri duvida seriamente que isso irá acontecer.

Ele abre a porta do estúdio três gentilmente. Yuri o vê e acena, antes de voltar a responder sua atividade. Yuuri bufa. Seu filho poderia reclamar e lamentar-se o quanto quisesse, mas uma vez que começasse algo ele não pararia até tudo estar terminado.

“Pronto para ir, raio de sol?” Yuuri pergunta.

“Deixa eu terminar só essa página!” Yuri fala, cenho franzido em concentração, suas mãozinhas escrevendo furiosamente.

“Tudo bem, mas seja rápido, nós não queremos perder o ônibus!”

Os rabiscos de Yuri triplicam com rapidez. “Pronto!” Ele agita o papel vitoriosamente sobre sua cabeças, seus olhos brilhando. Yuuri sorri para ele e o pega nos braços.

“Você é tão fofo, Yura!”

“Não sou, não!” Yuri resmunga, antes de abraçá-lo fortemente.

“Vamos lá?” Yuuri pergunta enquanto cuidadosamente o coloca de volta no chão.

“Eu chego primeiro que você!” Yuri fala antes de sair correndo na frente.

“Trapaceiro!” gritou Yuuri, pegando ambas as suas bolsas, e correndo atrás dele.

_______________________

Quando eles entram pela porta da frente, se deparam com Lilia sentada no sofá. Macbook nos joelhos, bebericando chá de laranja na melhor caneca de Yuuri. A esse ponto, ele sequer está surpreso.

Yuri endireitou sua postura como um soldado e se revista _. _ “Olá.” Lilia fala, continuando a digitar em seu notebook.

“Olá? Desculpe, eu não estava esperando você.” Yuuri fala, indo a sua pequena cozinha para preparar uma bebida para si. “Yuri, querido, por que você não vai tomar um banho?” Seu tom deixando claro que aquilo não era um pedido.

“Não, eu preciso dele aqui para isso.” Lilia intervém, finalmente desviando seu olhar da tela. “Eu quero falar com vocês dois sobre uma coisa.”

Ela gira o notebook para eles, revelando um monte de emails. “Eu quero que vocês dêem uma entrevista em um programa de TV.”

“O quê? Não!” Yuuri fala rapidamente, pensando em todas aquelas câmeras, nas pessoas desconhecidas que o viriam, em Victor, em Yuri,  _ em Yuri. “ _ Não!”

“Escute, Yuuri. Você não pode deixar que a mídia esqueça de vocês. Cedo ou tarde as pessoas se cansarão de fotos e de entrevistas online. Você precisa agregar mais individualidade, mais intimidade. Todas as perguntas serão pré-discutidas e pré-decididas. Não será ao vivo, eu prometo. Tudo o que o Sr. Chulanont fez até agora tem sido ótimo, mas nós precisamos dar um passo à frente, promover a nossa imagem. Nós devemos conseguir mais apoio, colocar mais pressão pública em cima daqueles juízes.”

Yuuri morde seu lábio com força. Ele sabe disso, ele sabe. Mas ele não consegue impedir o temor que inunda seu sistema ao pensar sobre estar em frente àquelas pessoas, e o puro terror de expor Yuri àquelas brilhantes câmeras. É diferente quando se trata de Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong, ou JJ. Ele sabe que pode confiar neles para editar suas palavras bagunçadas, as demasiadas informações que ele deixa escapar e todos os seus erros devido a ansiedade.

“Você as… conhece? Essas pessoas? Elas são um dos seus ‘contatos’?” Yuuri fala finalmente.

“Sim, é claro. Eu defendi a produtora do programa após ela ter sido acusada de fraude pelo chefe.” Lilia responde, algo quente como o chá que tomam correndo por sua voz.

“O que você acha, Yura?” Yuuri pergunta. Seu filho torce o nariz.

“É tipo aquela mulher loira que sempre dá presentes? Aquela que o nome parece com elefante?” Ele pergunta pensativo.

“Ellen? Sim!” Yuuri responde, deixando escapar uma pequena risada.

“ _ Eu _ também posso ganhar presentes?” Yuri faz uma tentativa, ignorando o  gaguejar chocado de seu pai e olhando diretamente para Lilia, que parece se divertir genuinamente agora. 

“Eu posso dar um jeito nisso.” Ela sorri.

“Então eu participo do programa, mas só se o papai também participar.” Yuri fala decidido, levanta em um pulo e sai em rápidas pisadas para o quarto.

“Olhe, eu sei que isso parece ser assustador. Mas é  _ você  _ que está no controle, tudo bem?” Lilia procura pela mão de Yuuri e a aperta levemente numa demonstração de conforto. “Você tem quatro dias para me dar uma resposta e eu realmente espero que seja um sim.”

Yuuri levanta-se para levá-la até a porta, mas Lilia balança a cabeça. “Sente-se. Você parece estar cansado.” Ela fala suavemente, o empurrando de volta.

Ele oferece um pequeno sorriso a ela, grato pela compreensão que brilha em seus olhos. “Tchau.”

Ele senta-se no sofá por um tempo, apenas respirando. Inspirando, expirando, inspirando, expirando. “Papai.” Yuri o chama de dentro do quarto. “Papai, eu estou com fome!”

Yuuri estremece um pouco. Poderia ser que houvesse algum pão sobrando e algumas fatias de queijo. Talvez um pouco de leite também, embora Lilia pudesse ter usado o que restava em seu chá. Ele poderia fazer para Yuri um queijo quente e esperar que o garoto não ficasse com muita fome mais tarde. Talvez ainda tivesse alguma comida enlatada no armário, ele fala pra si mesmo, embora esteja bem consciente de que as prateleiras estão vazias. Ele arrasta seus pés até a geladeira, a abre e… seu queixo cai.

Ela está tão cheia ao ponto que parece que vai explodir. Há um monte de uvas verdes brilhando ao lado de vários mirtilos, crocantes maçãs vermelhas e laranjas enormes. Caixas de suco de maçã, achocolatado e leite integral, duas peças novas de queijo e dúzias de ovos. Iogurte de framboesa, pudim de baunilha e bolo de chocolate.

Yuuri puxa a gaveta dos vegetais e vê cenouras, batatas, brócolis, pêras e tomates. Abaixo dela, a gaveta de carnes está cheia de salsichas, hambúrgueres, um frango inteiro, peças de porco e filetes de peixe. Ele sente o chão sumir sob seus pés ao ver tudo isso, desabando contra sua pequena geladeira que agora bipa raivosamente para ele. Ele a fecha com rapidez e abre o armário, para ver pães de forma, pacotes de arroz, açúcar, macarrão e macarrão instantâneo.

Latas de chocolate em pó. Potes de geléia, doces multicoloridos, pirulitos cor de rosa. Pilhas da mesma barra de chocolate que Mikhail deu a um Yuri ensanguentado. 

Uma nova caixa de chá de laranja, a qual Yuuri esteve racionando pelos últimos seis meses.

Yuuri Katsuki é orgulhoso. Ele é um jovem muito, muito orgulhoso, do tipo teimoso, que adotou uma criança enquanto ele mesmo era praticamente uma. Ele não aceita caridade, especialmente de pessoas que não fazem a menor ideia do que ele está passando.

Mas a ajuda de uma mulher muito, muito orgulhosa, que passou pelo mesmo que ele? Ele simplesmente está feliz, muito feliz.

________________________

Yuuri coloca a maioria dos alimentos no congelador, o máximo que consegue. Ele pretende conservar a comida pelo maior tempo possível. Decide fazer oyakodon suficiente para durar os próximos dias. Seus braços movem-se automaticamente, memória muscular. Foram anos cozinhando a mesma receita ao lado de sua mãe,ela sempre corrigia a posição de suas mãos gordinhas gentilmente, ela podia consertar qualquer erro. 

Yuri entra correndo na cozinha, cabelos loiros soltos. “Você pode pentear os seus cabelos antes do jantar, raio de sol?” Yuuri pede, enquanto corta uma cebola. “Hum-hum.” Yuri murmura. Ele deve estar realmente faminto, mas nunca reclama. Ele sabe que Yuuri está dando o melhor de si.

“Dê uma olhada na geladeira se estiver com fome, querido.” Yuuri fala, parando o que estava fazendo para assistir o olhar no rosto do seu filho no momento em que ele visse tudo aquilo. “O quê- Papai!” ele exclama, maravilhado _. _

“Tome um pouco de Iogurte.” Yuuri ri. “Eu não sei como que a gente vai comer isso tudo! A gente deveria convidar o Otabek para ajudar, você não acha?”

“Sim!” Yuri clama. “Sim, sim, sim, por favor, sim!”

Yuri come entusiasmado, grãos de arroz ficam presos por todo o seu rosto. Yuuri apenas ri e deposita um beijo em sua testa. Ver o seu filho se alimentando bem aquece seu coração com a mais pura alegria.

___________________________

LISTA DE PERSONAGENS E LISTA DE CHAMADA PARA AS AUDIÇÕES: 1° LISTA

Se o seu nome estiver abaixo do de um personagem nessa lista, você está sendo requisitado para a audição do respectivo. Entre em contato com Paula Pattinson, assistente pessoal de Celestino, em caso de dúvidas.

**Puck:**   
_ Artyom Yolkin _ __  
_ Daniel Zhu _ __  
_ Pasha Baskin _ __  
  
**Oberon:**   
_ Maksim Goryunov _ __  
_ Iosif Kabinov _   
  
**Titânia:**   
_ Rosamund Smith _ __  
_ Sabina Koslovskaya _ __  
_ Adeline Beaulieu _   
  
**Lisandro:**   
_ Ruslan Kabinov _ __  
_ Iosif Kabinov _ __  
_ Rowan Lewis _ __  
_ Pyotr Vikashev _   
  
**Demétrio:**   
_ Cristian Aiza _ __  
_ Taras Letov _ __  
_ Isaiah Thompson _   
  
**Hérmia:**   
_ Sabina Koslovskaya _ __  
_ Rada Vetrova _ __  
_ Yuuri Katsuki _   
  
**Helena:**   
_ Sabina Koslovskaya _ __  
_ Yaroslavla Lapina _   
  
**Egeu:** **  
**_ Maksim Goryunov _ __  
_ Iosif Kabinov _ __  
_ James d’Souza _   
  
**Teseu:**   
_ Cristian Aiza _ __  
_ Taras Leto _ __  
_ Pyotr Vikashev _   
  
**Hipólita:**   
_ Yuuri Katsuki _ __  
_ Yaroslavla Lapina _   
  
LISTA DE PERSONAGENS E LISTA DE CHAMADA PARA AS AUDIÇÕES: 2° LISTA   
  
**Mariposinha:** **  
**_ Yuuri Katsuki _ __  
_ Rada Berezina _ __  
_ Sara Smith _ __  
  
**Teia-de-Aranha:** **  
**_ Abimbola Davis _ __  
_ Uliana Vikasheva _   
  
**Flor-de-ervilha:**   
_ Uliana Vikasheva _ __  
_ Rada Berezina _ __  
_ Sara Smith _   
  
**Grão-de-mostarda:** **  
**_ Nadezhda Gagarina _ __  
_ Abimbola Davis _ _  
_ __ Elle d’Souza

__________________________

Isabella Yang (isabellayang@isabellayangstudios.com) para mim

Oi, Lilia!

Eu incluí os detalhes no anexo que estou enviando. Gostaria de saber se Katsuki estaria disposto a dançar no programa.

Como você está? Nós precisamos marcar de sair!

Com amor, 

Issy xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

________________________

Isabella Yang (isabellayang@isabellayangstudios.com) para mim (brendonatkinson@isabellayangstudios.com)

Olá Brendon,

Por favor, encontre os convidados que foram agendados para os próximos meses. Eu preciso das listas de preparativos, possíveis perguntas e atividades da sua equipe até o dia 13/02/17.

Isabella

__________________________

Brendon Atkinson (bredonatkinson88888@gmail.com) para mim

Yakov,

Katsuki está pensando em aparecer no programa.

Brendon

________________________

Yakov Feltsman (yakovfeltsman@feltsmanandco.com) para mim

Victor,

Está na hora de dar sua própria entrevista.

_________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NOTAS DA AUTORA - 
> 
> Eu sinto muito se esse final parece ser um cliff-hanger, não foi a minha intenção.
> 
> [A Tari fez uma arte para o meu aniversário e honestamente??? Eu ainda estou em choque AAA](http://taritangeo.tumblr.com/post/161517073349/late-birthday-present-gift-for)
> 
>  
> 
> [A arte da Tari vai deiar de ser incrível algum dia? A resposta é não](http://taritangeo.tumblr.com/post/161098775174/so-in-yoi-manga-leaks-weve-been-blessed-with)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NOTAS DA AUTORA - 
> 
> Eu estou muito agradecida por todo amor que estou recebendo, por todos os comentários, perguntas nos tumblr, artes, playlists e fanfics do meu AU? Estou chorando de tanta alegria, amo todos vocês e realmente espero que gostem desse capítulo, embora ele tenha sido muito difícil para mim escrevê-lo.
> 
> \- NOTAS DA TRADUTORA -
> 
> Aqui estamos novamente! Eu quero agradecer a todos vocês que estão comentando, votando e adicionando a história a suas respectivas listas de leitura, vocês não fazem ideia de como isso nos incentiva a continuar traduzindo! Um abraço bem apertado para a [patypotter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter/pseuds/paty_potter) que sempre dedica um tempinho para betar a tradução, te amo ♥. 
> 
> !!!AVISO DE TRIGGER (DESCRIÇÃO DE UM ATAQUE DE PÂNICO) - Se você não lida muito bem com esse assunto eu recomendo que pule a leitura a partir de "queridinho do momento" até "beijos salgados"!!!

Yuuri encara a lista de audições na manhã seguinte. Ele fecha seus olhos e os abre novamente, esperando que as palavras desapareçam do papel. Mas elas continuam lá, arranjadas em pequenas fileiras de tinta preta, o afrontando.

Que merda é essa?

_ Que merda é essa? _

Ele não faz ideia do que está acontecendo, mas tem a impressão de que se olhar para trás, irá dar de cara com a lente de uma câmera. “ _ Você caiu em nossa pegadinha! Como se sente ao saber que não é bom o suficiente para nenhum desses papéis? Qual a sensação de lutar contra um milionário? Sr. Katsuki, podemos ter cinco minutos do seu tem _ -”

“Ele só conseguiu esse papel porque é o queridinho do momento, ele nem é tão bom assim.” Alguém resmunga num murmúrio.  _ Eu? Ele está falando de mim? Ele deve estar… Eu não sou… Eu não posso…  _ O mundo está se tornando um borrão ao redor de Yuuri, assemelhando-se a uma pintura em aquarela. Ele é o centro de tudo isso e não há nada que  _ possa  _ fazer para mudar esse fato.

A familiar sensação de tremor e de aperto no peito o atinge como um tsunami, seus pulmões estão ardendo com as primeiras chamas de um ataque de pânico.  _ Respirar dói. _ Seu rosto e suas mãos estão queimando. Há gente demais ao seu redor, barulho demais. Muitas pessoas, muitos ruídos, tudo é excessivo,  _ tudo é demais _ .              

“Eu…” Yuuri começa, mas não consegue terminar. Seus pés cambaleiam e começam a correr, ele não sabe para onde seus passos o estão levando, só sabe que precisa ir para longe dali.

Ele acaba chegando aos banheiros e invade uma das cabines, o ar quente e viscoso borbulhando em sua garganta. Suas pernas esmorecem e Yuuri cai de joelhos no chão. Usando seus últimos resquícios de força, o bailarino se ajoelha e inclina o corpo diante da privada para vomitar, corpo se contraindo e olhos lacrimejando.  _ Eu não posso fazer isso, eu não posso. E se eu estragar tudo e acabar perdendo meu emprego? Eu não vou poder alimentar o Yuri e entã- _

“Papai? Papai, sou eu, o Yuri. Eu posso entrar?” Uma vozinha fala, e a parte de Yuuri que não é autodestrutiva quer gritar  _ ‘Você é um fraco, um fraco! Seu filho está aí do lado de fora, assustado e você aqui dentro, tremendo como se fosse um cachorrinho abandonado na rua.’ _

“Eu estou abrindo a porta, certo, papai? Sou eu, apenas eu.” Yuri fala. Ele se esgueira para dentro do cubículo, seus olhos alargando-se por uma fração de segundo ao ver o estado do homem. 

“Eu posso tocar em você?” O garotinho pergunta ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, sua voz completamente calma. Em momentos assim, Yuuri se sente como o filho da relação. 

“Sim, é claro, meu am-amor.” Yuuri tenta sorrir através das lágrimas, mas sente o ácido novamente em seu esôfago. Ele agarra a fria porcelana do vaso com força, sua respiração arranhando as paredes de sua garganta.

“Para dentro e para fora, papai, para dentro e para fora.” Yuri fala de forma suave, enquanto percorre cuidadosamente sua mãozinha pelas costas do bailarino. 

Yuuri se esforça para sincronizar a sua respiração com a do seu filho e aos poucos o crepitar dos seus pulmões começa a suavizar, acalmando lentamente seu estado ofegante. 

Ele abre seus braços e Yuri se encaixa neles. Os dois ficam sentados ali por um tempo, o frio azulejo do banheiro sob seus corpos. Uma torneira está gotejando e o mundo resume-se ao estável som dos pingos de água. Finalmente, Yuuri consegue respirar.

“Você é o melhor papai do mundo inteiro,” Yuri murmura após um momento, “e o melhor dançarino de todos os tempos.”

Yuuri sorri, pressionando beijos salgados contra sua bochecha.

______________________________________

Celestino Cialdini: Eu realmente acredito que você consegue dançar essas partes, Yuuri.

Celestino Cialdini: Eu não teria pedido para você fazer os testes se não acreditasse.

Celestino Cialdini: Eu sei que há muita coisa acontecendo em sua vida agora.

Celestino Cialdini: Mas eu confio na sua capacidade.

_____________________________________

Pela terceira vez naquele dia, Victor está de volta ao escritório de Yakov. A sala está tão úmida que chega a ser desconfortável. Suor transborda das dobras do cotovelo e do pescoço do modelo, manchando sua camisa. 

Yakov está resmungando enquanto digita algo em seu notebook, enxugando sua testa com frequência.

“O que realmente precisamos, claro, é que sua entrevista vá ao ar antes da de Katsuki, assim teremos mais pessoas do nosso lado-”

“Eu irei para o programa do Mathias então? O que é apresentado por aquela ruiva?” Victor pergunta animado. Não se pode negar a química que existia entre os dois, e a garota realmente parecia gostar dele.  _ Embora ela não faça muito meu tipo,  _ Victor pensa,  _ meio burrinha. _

“O mais rápido possível. Meu informante disse que Katsuki ainda não confirmou nada e que Isabella está contando com Baranovskaya para convencê-lo a participar do programa. Então há uma boa chance de nós conseguirmos te colocar lá primeiro.” Yakov fala perversamente.

“Graças a Deus, então está tudo resolvido?” Victor suspira, alongando suas pernas, completamente exausto. 

“Não cante vitória ainda,” Yakov o encara seriamente “e não subestime Baranovskaya. Ela sabe que você também dará uma entrevista.”

“O quê? Como?!” Victor dispara. Ele não consegue imaginar sequer um funcionário de Yakov corajoso o suficiente para vazar alguma informação. Sabe que todos eles temiam que, caso fizessem isso, o homem poderia arruinar as suas vidas (e as dos seus pais e a daquela prima de terceiro grau que não viam há anos). 

“Porque ela é esperta, seu idiota. E muito boa no que faz, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.” Yakov rosnou, escrevendo seu email duas vezes mais agressivamente que antes. 

_____________________________________

Eu: Decidi participar do programa.

Lilia Baranovskaya: Ótimo. A gravação vai durar o sábado inteiro. Mandarei alguém buscá-los às 6h. 

_____________________________________

Eu: Obrigado, Celestino. Eu vou fazer as audições. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje.

Celestino Cialdini: Você não tem que se desculpar, Yuuri. E eu estou muito feliz por você participar dos testes!!!!!

Eu: Eu posso ter o sábado livre? É que eu tenho que gravar uma entrevista para um programa.

Celestino Cialdini: Sem problemas, mas você poderia ficar um pouco mais tarde no ensaio da sexta para pegar a coreografia? Só vai levar algumas horas para você aprender.

Eu: Sim, é claro.

_____________________________________

Eu: lista de audição

Minako-sensei: Parabéns, Yuuri!!! ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ :D

Eu: Obrigado, sensei ♡

Minako-sensei: Hipólita/Hérmia são ótimos papéis!!

Minako-sensei: Você ficaria lindo como Mariposinha.

Minako-sensei: Eu estou tão orgulhosa! Como está seu filho?

Eu: Ele está bem. Acho que ele está lidando com toda essa situação melhor do que eu.

Minako-sensei: É dever dos pais se preocuparem e dos filhos serem despreocupados. Você é um bom pai, Yuuri, nunca duvide disso. 

_____________________________________

Yuuri encerra sua dança assumindo uma posição final confiante. Num gesto desafiador, ele dá as costas ao seu pai enfurecido, que está exigindo que ele se case com Demétrio, um homem que ele jamais poderia amar. Seu pai é poderoso, e ela não. Mas ele é corajoso, é uma mulher forte e destemida que não deixará que sua vontade seja esmagada. Ele expressa isso claramente ao cerrar os punhos, levantar o queixo e contrair a mandíbula numa pose final tensa.

“Papai! Papai, isso foi incrível!” Yuri exclama, correndo ao seu encontro. Seu livro de kanji jogado ao chão, completamente esquecido.

“Eu tenho que concordar com o Yura.” Celestino fala num tom de voz caloroso. “Você fez uma magnífica Hérmia, Yuuri.’’

Ele sorri. Dentre todos os papéis para os quais ele faria audições, Hérmia era o seu favorito por causa da cena “Pai, você não me entende” (assim apelidada por Phichit).

Ele faz uma reverência exagerada para Yuri, o fazendo explodir em gargalhadas.  _ Sim _ , Yuuri pensa penosamente,  _ vai ser uma longa, longa noite.  _

Eles ficaram até tarde aquela noite para que Celestino pudesse mostrar ao bailarino as danças para os testes. Assim, o coreógrafo acabou comprando uma pizza e um grande pacote de jujubas para Yuri, que rapidamente devorou o saco inteiro. Agora o garotinho estava em um grande estado de euforia, saltitando por todo o salão como uma bola de ping-pong enquanto berrava alegremente.

“Você fez assim, daí  _ assim _ , e então  _ girou  _ e  _ WOW _ !!!” Yuri grita, enquanto tenta excitadamente repetir os passos do pai.

“Certo, certo, obrigado, raio de sol. Mas agora você pode ir se sentar e ficar bem quietinho para o papai poder fazer a próxima dança?” Yuuri sorri largamente, tentando persuadi-lo. Seu filho sai pulando em direção às barras, onde se ocupa em praticar suas próprias posições e ver por quanto tempo consegue girar sem cair no chão (“Você está em excelente forma, Yura!” Celestino diz. “Eu sei.” Yuri responde). Yuuri revira seus olhos afetuosamente antes de retomar sua posição para a coreografia seguinte.

______________________________________

“Vamos para casa, Yura. Já passou da sua hora de dormir.” A energia do garoto havia finalmente se esgotado e agora ele estava caído contra um espelho, seus olhos fechados. O fato dele não reclamar quando Yuuri o chama serve para mostrar o quão exausto ele realmente está. 

“Obrigado, Celestino!” Yuuri despede-se do seu coreógrafo enquanto abraça seu filho pelos ombros, conduzindo-o lentamente para a saída do estúdio.

As ruas estão surpreendentemente vazias para uma noite de sexta-feira, e o ônibus que eles pegam mais vazio ainda. O silêncio e os balanços estáveis do veículo rapidamente embalam Yuri em seu sono. O próprio Yuuri está lutando para se manter acordado, todos os seus músculos pareciam ter sido petrificados; estão duros e doloridos.

“Mais cinco minutinhos.” Yuri murmura quando seu pai o acorda, cutucando seu braço levemente.

“Vamos lá, meu amor, você já é bem grandinho para o papai te carregar no colo.”

Yuuri não sabe como conseguiu fazer com que seu filho de sete anos, completamente exausto, saísse do ônibus e subisse as escadas. O garoto colapsa na cama assim que escova os dentes, adormecendo de forma quase instantânea, creme dental ainda ao redor da sua boca.  

“Raio de sol, você precisa trocar de roupa.” Yuuri sussurra. A única resposta que vem de Yuri é um ronco.

Ele consegue tirar os jeans que Yuri vestia e os troca por um par de pijama felpudos. Yuuri terá que dar um banho nele amanhã de manhã.

___________________________________

Brendon Atkinson (bredonatkinson88888@gmail.com) para mim

A entrevista de Katsuki é hoje.

___________________________________

“Não,” Yuri cruza seus braços, “eu quero vestir essa daqui.”

“Yuri,  _ por favor _ , pare de ser malcriado. Essa é a única camiseta que você não pode vestir, ela está suja e com uma mancha de tomate bem na frente.” Yuuri grunhiu, resistindo à tentação de desistir e simplesmente deixar o garoto usar a droga da roupa. São cinco da manhã e o sol sequer nasceu. Yuri não pôde dormir tanto quanto desejava, então ele acordou todo dengoso e mal humorado. 

Eles estão brigando há uns bons vinte minutos por causa da maldita camisa. Yuuri não precisa de mais uma razão para as pessoas tentarem tirar Yuri dele, já consegue até imaginar o que as pessoas pensariam ‘ _ Que tipo de pai não consegue fazer com que seu filho vista uma roupa limpa?’. _ Mas Yuri está em um dos seus raros momentos de birra, o que significa que ele está determinado a discutir com o pai sobre qualquer coisa. O próprio Yuuri está tenso como a corda esticada de um arco e as reclamações do menino o estão deixando ainda mais nervoso.

“Por que você não veste essa? Ela tem a estampa do Bumblebee dos Transformers!” Yuuri tenta persuadi-lo, mas Yuri se retrai dramaticamente, como um gato de rua que levou uma borrifada de água na cara. Yuuri está perdendo a paciência rapidamente, nervos à flor da pele.

“Eu odeio o Bumblebee, a voz dele é estranha. Quero usar essa daqui!” Yuri também está se aproximando de seu ponto crítico, seu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

“Eu vou contar até dez e se você não tiver largado essa camisa e pegado outra, o Beka está proibido de vir aqui na próxima semana!” Yuuri ameaça. Yuri fecha seu rosto, sua boca formando uma careta feia.

“Seu malvado! Eu nem quero mais ir para esse programa idiota!” O garoto grita para ele, batendo seu pé com força no chão.

“Eu também não, Yuri, mas nós temos que fazer isso ou o Victor vai ganhar o caso, então  _ pare  _ de ser ridículo e comece a se  _ comportar! _ ” Yuuri fala, elevando o tom de sua voz. Quando seu cérebro  finalmente registra tudo que acabou de dizer, ele cobre a boca com ambas as mãos. Yuri está em choque, seus olhos azuis arregalados e lacrimejantes.

Yuuri está com nojo de si mesmo.

“Eu sinto muito, meu amor, é só que… o papai está estressado, por favor me perdoe.” Yuuri agacha-se para ficar na mesma altura l que o filho, tentando olhá-lo nos olhos. Yuri vira a cabeça para evitar encará-lo. “Meu amor, me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer aquilo.” Yuuri tenta. Toda essa situação é tão difícil para ele quanto para o garoto, e ainda assim aqui está ele descontando todo o estresse no seu menininho.

“Ele não vai me levar embora, vai?” Yuri fala baixinho, encarando a janela. O coração de Yuuri se quebra em vários pedaços.

“Não,” Yuuri engole em seco, “não, eu nunca deixarei ele fazer isso.”

___________________________________

O estagiário consegue desviar do peso de papel dessa vez.

___________________________________

Eles ficaram calados até chegarem ao estúdio.

Uma mãozinha procura pela sua.

“Eu amo você.” Yuri sussurrou, apertando sua mão com força.

“Eu te amo mais, raio de sol.”

___________________________________

“Olá, meus queridos! Meu nome é Isabella!” Uma mulher alta e bonita os comprimenta, apertando as bochechas de Yuri. O garoto não parece nem um pouco impressionado com a presença da famosa apresentadora.

Eles foram sequestrados pela equipe de maquiagem no minuto em que atravessaram as portas do estúdio, mas foi Yuuri quem arrumou o cabelo do seu filho, já que o garoto retraía-se sob a mão de Ro, a maquiadora, sempre que ela tentava tocar em seus cabelos. A mesma mulher agora passava algo extremamente brilhante nas bochechas de Yuuri, enquanto falava algo sobre enfatizar o fato dele ser um bailarino. O japonês apenas acenou com a cabeça, completamente aturdido. Ela também arrancou seu óculos  _ ‘Você não irá ler nada durante a entrevista, então não precisará deles.’  _ e colocou tanto spray em seu cabelo que Yuuri teve certeza que suas madeixas iriam pegar fogo se elas entrassem em contato direto com a luz do sol. 

Yuri parece ter saído relativamente ileso do ataque, mas ele pintou suas unhas com um tom de laranja bem chamativo enquanto seu pai estava distraído e conseguiu fazer com que o esmalte se espalhasse por todos os seus dedos durante o processo. Yuuri tentava limpá-los freneticamente quando ouviu o som de saltos-altos vindo em sua direção. Os  _ clicks clicks  _ vinham de Lilia. Ela estava ali junto a Isabella, que agora oferecia uma mão a Yuuri.

“Olá, meu querido.” Ela fala como da primeira vez que o viu, mas com um tom de voz completamente diferente. Ela pisca um olho para ele, fazendo-o corar. 

“Oh, eu amei o delineado que a Ro fez em você! O roxo realça o quão adoráveis seus olhos são!” Isabella fala, enquanto os conduz para dentro de um estúdio. O espaço é bem  _ clean  _ e minimalista, todo feito em cromo e vidro. Há ali uma pequena equipe técnica fazendo os últimos ajustes nas câmeras, nos microfones e nas luzes e uma mulher baixinha, que o faz lembrar de Paula, estava latindo ordens para todos. 

Yuuri se sente completamente intimidado.

“Sentem-se, sentem-se.” Isabella acena para os assentos com suas mãos. “Tomem um pouco de suco de toranja! Elas estavam bem frescas quando foram espremidas, está uma delícia!” 

Yuuri encara o sofá de camurça preta, sente que vai sujá-lo só por estar em suas proximidades.

Lilia senta com destreza em uma poltrona e suavemente puxa seu notebook da bolsa como se tirasse uma espada da bainha. Já Yuuri se senta timidamente na beira do sofá, completamente embaraçado, mas a cosplay de Paula lança um olhar ameaçador para ele, o obrigando a se sentar direito. Foram dados microfones a eles, para o deleite de Yuri, que se distraiu fazendo uma imitação de James Bond enquanto seu pai assinava a enxurrada de papéis que foi empurrada em seu rosto.

“Tudo pronto, finalmente! Então, eu vou fazer algumas perguntas clássicas para saber de onde você é, qual é a sua formação, como é o seu trabalho de bailarino e coisas assim.” Isabella pausa por um momento, esperando por sua reação. Yuuri acena com a cabeça. “Eu também irei te perguntar como você chegou à Rússia e como conheceu o Yuri, depois sobre o Victor, o vazamento dos seus prontuários médicos e todo o apoio online que você está recebendo.”

Yuuri engole em seco. Ele preferia pular a parte do vazamento, mas sabe que é importante que ele mesmo fale sobre isso. 

“Yura? Tudo bem para você?” Ele pergunta, ao invés.

“Sim.” Yuri fala, brincando com o fio do seu microfone.

“Pode ficar tranquilo, Yuuri, não vai ser uma gravação de um tomada só. Se você mudar de ideia sobre qualquer coisa que falou, é só avisar que nós tiramos.” Lilia fala, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

“Certo,” Yuuri respira fundo, “certo.”

“Fantástico! Então vamos começar!” Isabella fala, animação evidente em sua voz.

__________________________

**@isabellayangstudios**

No último programa, eu conversei com @yuurikatsuki18 e seu filho. Foi uma entrevista super emocionante. 

**Assista aqui**

**@kriti__sinha**

Essa entrevista foi um tiro no meu peito.

**@roroMUA**

POR QUE O MUNDO É TÃO CRUEL COM ESSES BEBEZINHOS? #TeamKatsuki FOREVER! ♥

**@zutterrettuz**

Continuo sendo #teamvictor. Tem algo aí que não está encaixando.

**@JHOPEFAN4444**

@zutterrettuz vai a merda

**@hothothotaru**

ヴィクトルニキフォロフが死んだ

**@victorsbabygirl2002**

Tem pessoas que passaram por coisas piores, só dizendo :/ #entrevistacomkatsuki

**@okaybutihateutoo**

Não vou mentir, eu era #teamkatsuki, mas já estou cansado dessa história de coitadinho dele

**@tangerinehinata**

#prokatsuki

**@lollipoop**

140 caractères ne suffisent pas à exprimer comment je me sens.

_________________________

Suas Menções:

**@dropitlikeitsmildlywarm**

@therealnikiforov morra

**@vickynickyfan2000**

@therealnikiforov eu te amo, anjinho

**@rlo90**

@therealnikiforov seu merda

**@hugmeimnotscared**

Quando você tá de boas, mas lembra que o @therealnikiforov existe :(

**@neverwili3v3grr**

Eu te amo @therealnikiforov continue lutando, meu querido!!!!

**@ochlan89**

Se mata @therealnikiforov

**@rdxdropfam55**

Eu odeio o @therealnikiforov pra valer

___________________________

Victor sabe que essa é uma ideia ruim. Victor sabe, mas são duas da manhã, ele bebeu metade de uma garrafa de gim e as chaves do carro estão em sua mão. Tudo que ele quer é ver aqueles cabelos loirinhos e o ouvir dizer um ‘oi’. Ele jura que é só isso, ele jura, ele jura. 

___________________________

Yuuri acorda assustado. Ele podia jurar que ouviu algo. 

E então há uma forte batida em sua porta. Estaria ele imaginando coisas? “O que está acontecendo?” Yuri resmunga ao seu lado. Ele escuta outra batida e levanta rapidamente da cama.

“Fique aqui.” Yuuri fala baixo, mas com firmeza, e dá a Yuri o seu celular.

“O quê? Papa-”

“Yuri, fique quietinho. Se eu mandar, você liga para a polícia.” O rosto do seu filho reflete o terror que Yuuri havia enterrado em seu próprio estômago.

Yuuri rasteja lentamente para a porta da frente agarrado a uma frigideira, as mãos que seguram o cabo da panela estão suadas, mas firmes. Todos os seus membros querem recuar, mas ele se força a avançar.  _ Yuri precisa de mim calmo _ , ele diz a si mesmo. 

Quem quer que seja não parou de bater na madeira pelos últimos dois minutos, a porta está se inclinando com a força dos impactos. 

“O que você quer?!” Yuuri grita. Há uma pausa.

“S-só me deixe vê-lo.  _ Por favor _ ,” um homem balbucia, batendo na porta novamente, “por favor, eu só… eu só quero…”

“O quê?!”  _ Ver quem? Esse cara bateu na porta errada? Ele parece estar completamente bêbado! Eu deveria ligar para a polícia?  _ Yuuri tenta usar todo seu raciocínio para pensar, mas as batidas fazem com que isso seja impossível.

“Só por dois segundinhos, eu pro-prometo. Ele é meu filho! Você não pode me negar isso, apenas me deix-…’’

“Victor Nikiforov?” Yuuri fala incrédulo. Ele o escuta desabar contra a porta e escorregar até o chão.

“ _ Por favor.”  _ A voz de Victor soou chorosa, abafada num soluço.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NOTAS DA TRADUTORA - 
> 
> ~ artes e playlists ~
> 
> Um desenho fofo do Yuuri com o Yuri nos braços foi feito pela @un-dementor e você pode encontrá-lo [aqui.](http://un-dementor.tumblr.com/post/161725483969/i-did-something-for-icanhinatashouyoutheworld-s)
> 
> A [metalpole](https://metalpole.tumblr.com/post/159988098386/i-have-made-a-mix-on-soundcloud-ugh-but-what-can) fez uma playlist no soundcloud inspirada nessa fanfic e você pode clicar [aqui](https://soundcloud.com/user-878097296/sets/blood-is-thicker-than) para escutar o mix. 
> 
> ~ traduções dos tweets ~
> 
> @hothothotaru
> 
> ヴィクトルニキフォロフが死んだ - Victor Nikiforov está morto
> 
> @lollipoop
> 
> 140 caractères ne suffisent pas à exprimer comment je me sens. - 140 caracteres não são o suficiente para expressar o que sinto. 
> 
> \-------
> 
> Que final, hein???? Victor, eu só queria te dar um abraço agora ''/
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo :)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NOTAS DA AUTORA - 
> 
> Olá pessoal, como vocês estão? Espero que estejam todos bem xxx Feliz dia do orgulho LGBT! Como sempre quero agradecer todos vocês pelos comentários de sempre e pelas adoráveis pessoas que estão fazendo fanarts, mixes e outras coisas incríveis. Eu estou muito ansiosa para postar esse capítulo hahahahhahhAHHHAHAHH (rindo de nervoso). 
> 
> \- NOTAS DA TRADUTORA -
> 
> Hello, boys!! I'm baaaaaack! (se você pegou essa referência a gente já pode ser amigo pra sempre). Então, cá estamos nós com um capítulo lindíssimo que vai dar um upgrade na imagem do Victor pra quem odeia ele (espero que sim, porque ele voltou a ser meu protegido). Eu sei que demorei e blá, blá, blá. Mas a vida é assim mesmo, fazer o quê. Só espero que eu consiga postar o próximo capítulo antes do ano que vem hehehe. 
> 
> Um beijo pra vocês e espero que curtam a tradução, porque eu adorei. E um beijão pra Paty Potter, as usual.
> 
> ! AVISO: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM ATIVIDADE SEXUAL E ALCOOLISMO IMPLÍCITOS !

Victor Nikiforov é indestrutível.

Ele não é somente um rostinho bonito que estampa a capa da Vogue, nem é só mais um dentre os muitos modelos da New York Fashion Week. Ele é uma força da natureza por si só.

Victor foi descoberto em uma cafeteria aos 15 anos de idade, quando seus longos cabelos prateados ainda compunham o panorama acinzentado de São Petersburgo. _ “Você tem uma beleza excêntrica”,  _ disse a mulher de terninho e pasta executiva que o abordara,  _ “Uma beleza especial que é só sua” _ . Obviamente ele se sentiu ofendido, afinal, que adolescente de 15 anos quer ser chamado de bonito? Beleza era coisa de menina, não era um assunto relevante para o capitão do time de futebol. Mas antes que sequer pudesse abrir a boca para reclamar, a mulher de terno deslizou um cartão de visitas sobre a mesa e o convidou: “Venha conhecer nosso trabalho _. _ ” 

Incapaz de reagir, o jovem Victor apenas jogou o cartão na mochila e cuidadosamente levou o copo de café da sua mãe até o escritório dela.  Ela o recebeu com um sorriso brilhante e trançou as madeixas de Victor para que combinasse com as dela.  _ “O mesmo lindo cabelo” _ , as colegas de sua mãe o paparicaram durante a pausa do almoço, _ “que cor incrível!” _ . Ele se encheu de orgulho ao ouvir os elogios, jogando sua trança sobre os ombros.

A vida era simples. A vida era doce como o aroma do açúcar se transformando em caramelo, doce como a suave fragrância do perfume da sua mãe. A vida era uma mistura de tons de rosa e lavanda em um jardim de bondade. Os dedos de Victor se atrapalhavam ao tocar as cordas do seu violão, até que um dia eles não erraram nenhum acorde sequer. Ele comprou uma jaqueta jeans vintage com o dinheiro que juntou entregando jornais, o vendedor lhe deu um desconto em troca de um sorriso. Houve uma garota em sua vida, depois um garoto, e então ambos partiram. O ciclo se repetia, mas Victor não se importava, não enquanto tinha dezesseis anos, uma lábia perfeita e era jovem e lindo. Ele foi a tantas festas. As garrafas de álcool viviam quentes por terem sido escondidas embaixo da sua cama e no fundo dos armários, seus lábios viviam quentes devido à vodka barata e ao frenético pulsar em suas veias. Dezesseis anos. Foi com essa idade que ele deu seu primeiro beijo em uma garota, foi com essa idade que ele deu seu primeiro beijo em um garoto. Também foi com essa idade que ele provou o sabor da pele de outra pessoa pela primeira vez. E que alguém finalmente afundou os dentes na pele dele. Ele teve tantos amores de uma noite só, se apaixonando e desapaixonando como um barco de papel à deriva no vento. Ele amava tudo isso, ele amava. Sua vida era como um filme em preto e branco. Perfeita. Até que um dia já não era mais.

“Às vezes, as pessoas simplesmente deixam de se amar.” O pai de Victor havia dito a ele, soando mais velho do que nunca. Tudo que tinha restado da sua mãe era o cheiro de seu perfume e uma mancha de batom vermelho na fronha de um travesseiro. As cortinas da sala (escolhidas por ela) davam um tom de rosa à luz ambiente naquela manhã de sexta-feira.

“Tudo bem.” Foi a única coisa que Victor respondeu. 

Ele entregou jornais, foi à escola, fez três gols na partida de futebol e então foi a uma festa. Cabelos amarrados para trás, jeans apertado, dois botões da sua camisa abertos — pronto para arrasar os corações. 

Victor estava selvagem naquela noite. Movia-se de forma sinuosa contra um corpo e então outro, os sons se misturando e formando uma desordem ritmada em sua mente. Ele podia sentir todos os olhares sobre si e se deliciou com essa sensação. O cara com quem estava ficando (um indivíduo que encontrou ao acaso na festa) ria alto. O rapaz era bem mais velho do que a maioria das pessoas ali, segurava um cigarro em uma das mãos e o quadril de Victor em outra. De fato, Victor não tinha nem ideia do que ele estava fazendo em uma festa do ensino médio,  _ vai ver é o irmão de alguém _ .

As garotas cochichavam sobre o quão descolado o homem era, mas agora Victor já o tinha em suas mãos.

“Você é incrível!”, o sujeito murmurou em seu pescoço após o adolescente ter dançado e dançado, até ficar um pouco tonto. As mãos dele eram rudes em volta da cintura do mais jovem e continuaram rudes ao traçar a cavidade da sua clavícula, ao brincar com suas costelas como se fossem teclas de piano. Sentindo a mente enevoada pelo uísque, Victor fechou os olhos por um instante.

“O quão fácil é deixar de amar alguém?” Ele perguntou com a voz apertada quase que para si mesmo, olhos vidrados no teto acima de suas cabeças.

“Amanhã de manhã você vai descobrir.” O outro zombou, ronronando na pele da sua coxa. 

Victor o chutou.

____________________________________

A vida agora era tingida pelo tom dourado do uísque, ardente, amargo,  desagradável e viciante. Vida também era o som dos treinos de futebol que ele já não participava, resignado a apenas ouvir de longe os gritos de guerra, a animação e os xingamentos da torcida. A vida agora era o feixe de luz que banhava o corredor quando seu pai abria a porta do escritório, trancava-se ali dentro e virava a noite trabalhando. E vida era sentir o seu quarto girando como se o mundo estivesse se movendo sem ele, como se todo mundo estivesse lhe deixando para trás.

“Coitadinhos,” as antigas colegas de sua mãe falaram numa voz esganiçada, “nunca imaginamos que algo assim pudesse acontecer.” 

As mulheres tinham levado tigelas de sopa, ensopado e pudim de maçã para eles. Estavam famintas para saber das fofocas.

“Obrigado.” O pai de Victor disse com sua mandíbula contraída de tensão. “Eu também não.”

Elas nunca os visitaram novamente.

_ Converse com alguém,  _ o chão do quarto disse a ele. Victor estava na casa de um estranho e tinha bebido tudo que lhe haviam oferecido.

Ele se sentia frio, se sentia sozinho, se sentia desconectado de sua própria essência, como se estivesse sob a pele de uma outra pessoa.

“Por quê? Por quem?” Victor sussurrou, agarrando o carpete.

 

“Você sabe que nada disso é culpa sua, não sabe, Vitya?” Seu pai o perguntou uma noite, cerca de um mês depois que sua mãe partira. Victor, que tinha entrado em casa aos tropeços,  se deparou com o homem o esperando na mesa de jantar. A casa estava fria e seu pai não estava vestindo um casaco. Arrepios arrastavam-se pelos braços do mais velho, e Victor compadeceu-se por ele. “Sua mãe tomou a decisão dela. Foi uma decisão cruel, mas ainda assim uma decisão firme.” O homem à sua frente continuou a falar, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis do filho, azuis assim como os dele próprio.

“Pai, eu-” Victor começou, mas logo gaguejou. Ele não conseguiria.  

“Está tudo bem, Vitya,” seu pai falou gentilmente, “está tudo bem.”

O jovem sufocou um soluço e se jogou nos braços do outro. Ele nunca soube se seu pai havia conseguido sentir o cheiro de uísque que emanava de seu corpo.

Com o tempo, Victor acabou se acostumando com sua nova vida. Ele passou a sair menos e a ficar mais tempo encolhido na poltrona que havia no escritório do seu pai, onde tomavam xícaras de chá juntos. Em algum momento, tudo se equilibrou, mas isso não significava que tudo estava indo bem. Eles não passavam por nenhuma crise financeira, mas ainda assim seu pai continuava a trabalhar até desmaiar sobre a escrivaninha.

“Eu não consigo entendê-lo.” Victor falou para as paredes.

_ Dê a ele tempo para lamentar _ , as paredes responderam.

_______________________________

Sua visão vivia o iludindo, fazendo-o acreditar que os fios prateados e as pálidas mãos gentis que via pelos cantos da casa eram reais, assim como os risos agudos que acreditava ouvir. Às vezes, ao abrir a porta de sua casa, ele imaginava por um, dois ou até três segundos que o casaco azul dela estava pendurado no cabide do corredor. Às vezes ele derrubava o cabide, respirando com dificuldade. Às vezes sentava-se no chão e ficava ali até escutar o som do seu pai estacionando o carro.

Aquele rastro de prata o assombrava, o seguia como a cauda de um cometa.

No verão do ano seguinte, ele abriu seu velho livro de química. O cartão ainda estava ali, apenas um pouco desgastado nas beiradas.  _ Agências PV _ , seguido por um endereço borrado.

“Eu deveria ao menos tentar.” Victor disse ao seu pai enquanto jantavam.

“Eu não vou impedir você, Vitya. Mas tem certeza que é o que você quer? Eu sei que isso nunca lhe passou pela cabeça.” O homem respondeu com a boca cheia de purê de batatas.

Victor deu de ombros. “Não há mal nenhum em experimentar algo novo.”

Seu pai o acompanhou até o prédio da agência. A fachada do edifício era modesta, mas o interior era impressionante. Pôsteres enormes decoravam as paredes e as palavras “Chanel”, “Prada” e “Versace” estavam espalhadas por todo o lugar. “A gente tem que ir falar com alguma recepcionista ou algo do tipo?”, ele murmurou para o filho. 

Victor se sentiu incrivelmente sufocado. Mas antes que pudesse abrir sua boca para sugerir que fossem embora, uma pessoa veio até eles.

“Eu sabia que você iria aparecer.”

E ali estava a moça do terno com sua pasta em mãos

________________________________

Tudo virou um borrão a partir daquele momento. 

Fizeram um pequeno ensaio fotográfico para avaliá-lo (“Apenas uma formalidade”, disse a moça do terno, mais conhecida como Eva Popović) e então um contrato de cinco anos fora colocado em sua frente antes mesmo dele poder dizer  _ Balenciaga* _ . 

Victor não sabia dizer se gostava de Eva ou não. O fato de ela ser uma estranha mistura entre mandona, gentil e arrogante faziam da mulher uma pessoa tão irritante quanto amável. Ela ia regularmente à sua casa, compreendendo o fato de que o pai dele não poderia o levar a agência.

“O primeiro passo”, Eva explicou, “é construir um portfólio. Eu estou colocando você sob os cuidados do meu agente mais confiável. Ele irá organizar as suas sessões de fotografia nas próximas semanas.”

“Você não vai me agenciar?” Victor falou rapidamente.

“Eu estou um pouquinho ocupada dirigindo a empresa toda, docinho.” Eva respondeu (e aqui estava a tão conhecida arrogância que ele odiava). “Ele deve chegar aqui nos próximos 10 minutos.” 

Ela continuou a fazer mil planos para o cronograma da próxima semana até que se escutou uma batida na porta da frente.

“Seja bem-vin... _ Georgi _ ?” Victor falou aterrorizado. 

“Nikiforov.” Georgi rosnou. O garoto era uma espécie de celebridade na escola em que estudavam. Tudo nele, desde o seu cabelo e maquiagem até as dramáticas declarações de amor feitas no meio do corredor para uma pobre coitada chamada Anya, fazia com que todos o conhecessem.

Eles haviam discutido uma vez por causa de um fundo para o departamento de teatro. Georgi havia exigido mais dinheiro para a apresentação de primavera, mas Victor salientou o fato de que eles mal tinham um elenco formado ainda e que a equipe de futebol precisava de mais uniformes. A equipe de futebol venceu. Desde então Victor se tornou o “arqui-inimigo” de Georgi, não que Victor desse a mínima para isso, mas o bufar melodramático que o outro garoto emitia todas as vezes que se encontravam (o que acontecia várias vezes, já que eles frequentavam a mesma aula de matemática) se tornou rapidamente cansativo.

“Eu não vou agenciá-lo.” Georgi falou, semicerrando os olhos. A sombra roxa que usava estava tão esfumada que parecia que alguém havia lhe dado dois socos no rosto. 

“A gente tem a mesma idade! Como é que ele vai me agenciar?!” Victor protestou.

Eva respirou fundo.

“Certo, antes de qualquer coisa, vocês vão entrar e parar de tagarelar feito dois papagaios dementes.” Ela os repreendeu num tom irritadiço, puxando Georgi para dentro da casa. Victor se jogou no sofá, enquanto o outro garoto permaneceu em pé, rígido como uma vara, do outro lado da sala. “Eu posso ver que vocês já se conhecem. Victor, Georgi é meu sobrinho. Georgi, Victor é nosso próximo grande modelo.” Eva falou, curta e grossa.  

Georgi bufou de modo petulante. 

“Você sabe que o rosto dele vai vender, Georgi. Na verdade, estou surpresa que nunca tenha me falado sobre o Victor antes.”

“Só porque ele é bonitinho isso não quer dizer qu-”

“Você sabe que vai, Georgi.” Eva se manteve irredutível. “Victor, Georgi tem estado ao meu lado no escritório desde que aprendeu a andar, conhece essa indústria como a palma de sua mão. Ele secretamente agenciou um modelo que acabou de estampar a capa da Vogue.” Victor ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isso. Era difícil imaginar que alguém levava Georgi a sério o suficiente a ponto de deixá-lo responsável por colocar uma pessoa na capa de uma das revistas mais famosas do mundo.

“Eu continuo não gostando dessa ideia.” Georgi resmungou.

“Maaaas...” Sua tia falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Eva os forçou a se encontrarem em uma cafeteria no dia seguinte. Victor chegou no local apenas para perceber que Georgi já havia chegado lá há um bom tempo e parecia estar completamente impaciente.

“A primeira regra desse ramo, Nikiforov,” ele resmungou irritado ao mesmo tempo em que Victor praticamente se jogou na cadeira à sua frente, “chegue sempre uma hora antes do combinado em qualquer lugar que for.”

“Mas que por- como eu ia saber disso?!” Victor perguntou rudemente. Georgi deu de ombros em resposta e bebericou seu café latte, os enormes óculos de sol que usava chocaram-se contra a borda do copo, tilintando.

“Então, vamos ao ponto mais importante primeiro.” Georgi falou, puxando uma caderneta. “Eu sei que a Eva te disse que a sua primeira sessão de fotos seria depois de amanhã, mas o fotógrafo que eu realmente quero para o seu ensaio irá precisar de você já  _ amanhã _ .”

“Tudo bem.” Victor respondeu, não é como se ele fosse fazer algo importante mesmo. Georgi pareceu surpreso por um momento, antes de continuar o seu falatório. Eles conversaram sobre tudo que iria acontecer no dia seguinte. 

“Esse é meu número. Eu vou te buscar às seis da manhã. O local onde as fotos serão tiradas não fica tão longe de onde você mora. E finalmente,” Georgi procurou por algo em sua bolsa, “lave seu cabelo com isso.”

Georgi lançou cinco garrafas em cima da mesa e Victor apenas olhou confuso para elas.

“O qu-”

“Essa garrafinha aqui é um óleo capilar, use assim que você chegar em casa. Depois hidrate seu cabelo com essa máscara porque suas pontas duplas estão  _ horríveis _ . Lave duas vezes com o shampoo e, por fim, use o condicionador. E esse aqui,” ele balança um frasco rosa-pink, “é para amanhã de manhã. Aplique assim que acordar, só não borrife demais ou você vai acabar sufocando animaizinhos ao passar por eles. Ciao!”  

Victor encarou seu reflexo no vidro das garrafas. Ele aparentava estar bem mais calmo do que realmente se sentia. 

__________________________

“Chegamos.” Georgi falou, estacionando o carro em um lugar deserto. Eles estão em frente a um bosque. Victor já havia considerado a possibilidade de Georgi ser um serial-killer e agora sua teoria parecia ser mais verdadeira do que nunca. Ele vai ser morto bem aqui, pelas mãos de um fashionista usando batom roxo e com o cabelo mais brilhante que seus olhos já haviam visto.  

“Oh, ele já está aqui!” Georgi exclamou, encantado. Victor virou-se e encarou o homem que mudaria sua vida.

Christophe Giacometti, de respostas rápidas e dedos para tirar fotos mais rápidos ainda, caminhou rapidamente em direção ao carro e acariciou os cabelos de Victor. “Deslumbrante.” Ele murmurou, seus olhos indo do rosto ao peitoral do garoto. 

“Vamos começar.”

Em seu primeiro ensaio, Victor foi fotografado sentado em um campo de flores silvestres, em uma árvore e em uma ponte com seus dedos mergulhados na corrente de água. Blush na maçã do rosto, cabelos soltos, pés descalços e olhos semi-cerrados de uma maneira sedutora. Em contrapartida, havia sangue em seu joelho porque ele havia tropeçado sobre alguns cascalhos. 

“Você parece um elfo guerreiro.” Seu pai falou como o nerd que era, sorrindo largamente. Victor devolveu-lhe o sorriso. 

A sessão seguinte teve uma atmosfera semelhante à primeira, mas de uma forma diferente; dessa vez Victor estava sentado no banco do motorista de um Chevy vermelho, sua camisa aberta e seus cílios alongados. Ele precisou entrar e sair tantas vezes do maldito veículo que seus pulsos agora sofriam com as dores das cãibras, mas Chris conseguiu tirar uma foto sua onde ele  _ “parece que sabe de algo desconhecido pelo resto do mundo,” _ o fotógrafo murmurou, olhando para a tela da câmera em êxtase. Victor arrumou seu rabo de cavalo e falou, lançando-lhe uma piscadela. “Talvez eu saiba.”

A turma dele se formara, mas o garoto não prestou vestibular para nenhuma universidade, em vez disso ele aprendeu a usar máscara de cílios.

Victor passou a ser chamado de  _ etéreo,  _ de  _ intocável _ . Os ensaios fotográficos alavancaram tanto sua carreira quanto a de Christophe e logo o adolescente precisou reaprender a andar. “Seu gingado não é bom o suficiente para Tom Ford.”, Georgi ralhou, mas Victor sabia pelo seu tom de voz que ele estava apenas brincando. No fim, eles dois acabaram se entrosando. Pelo visto, passar o tempo inteiro ao lado de alguém eventualmente constrói uma amizade.

Aos dezoito anos de idade, lábios pintados com gloss, olhos grandes e inocentes, Victor era admirado por sua aparência ‘adoravelmente feminina’. Em 2015, ele modelou saias florais para a coleção Primavera/Verão da Chanel, embriagando-se com a fumaça de cigarros e com o cheiro dos sprays de cabelo. O garoto ignorava olimpicamente os olhares azedos que lhe eram dirigidos pelas outras modelos, mas mesmo assim a experiência teve um sabor agridoce.

Victor havia voado de volta para casa após o final da New York Fashion Week e quando finalmente colapsou em sua cama, seu pai começou a bater hesitantemente na porta do seu quarto. 

“Georgi está gritando. Parece ser algo importante.” O homem disse embaraçado, entregando-lhe o telefone.

“Oi-”

“BURBERRY. VOCÊ VAI SER O NOVO ROSTO DA  _ BURBERRY _ !” Georgi gritou do outro lado da linha.

Burberry foi o que fez Victor atrair a atenção do público de uma vez por todas. A foto dele usando nada além de um sobretudo, com a luz da lareira contornando seus cabelos em um tom dourado, foi estampada em revistas e em outdoors. Chris ganhou vários prêmios por causa dela, além de passar a receber inúmeras propostas de centenas de marcas diferentes. Georgi teve de contratar dois assistentes pessoais apenas para lidar com Victor.

Victor não ignora as críticas. Quando um supermodelo disse que ele só era contratado por causa do seu cabelo, ele fez três sessões fotográficas seguidas com suas madeixas escondidas sob um chapéu. Quando um maquiador profissional disse que sua aparência era sem sal, ele passou a usar delineador fluorescente e a marcá-lo em cada uma de suas fotos. E foi assim que ele começou uma trend mundial no twitter (#ODesaforadoDeRosaShocking**). Se opor a ele passou a ser uma maneira certa de enterrar sua carreira. Ele era um ícone. Primeiro a Burberry, depois a Pantene e então a Chanel, Versace — ele não apenas conquistou o mundo com a rapidez e a ferocidade de um raio, ele era como um tsunami e colocou toda a paisagem atual abaixo para então reconstruí-la sob seu próprio nome. Além de tudo, sua base de fãs era gigantesca e muito dedicada, os aeroportos ficavam sempre lotados de fãs para recebê-lo onde quer que ele fosse, de Paris à Polônia.

Ele agora vivia em coberturas em São Petersburgo, Nova Iorque ou Londres, nunca passando mais de uma semana no mesmo local. O modelo comprou para seu pai uma casa branca com horta e jardim localizada numa pequena vila e tentava ligar para ele sempre que possível. Seu pai logo fez amizade com o casal de velhinhos que morava ao lado e também com a senhora que cuidava da loja de hortaliças. Ele estava feliz.

Victor retornou à antiga casa onde morava para coletar o restante das suas coisas (“Vai ser como um encerramento dessa parte da sua vida.” aconselhou o terapista que Georgi o tinha forçado a ver), esquivando-se dos paparazzis a torto e a direito.

Ele abriu a porta da frente.

Havia um casaco azul pendurado no cabide do corredor.

Havia uma mulher sentada na escada. Ela levantou-se lentamente ao vê-lo.

“Vitya,” ela suspirou. Ela estava bem. Um anel de casamento brilhava de modo ofuscante em seu dedo anelar, já não era o mesmo que ela havia usado por 16 anos. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás em um coque arrumado. Ela estava bem. Ela não pareceria arrependida, destruída ou infeliz. Ela estava bem.

Ele queria socá-la, ele queria abraçá-la. Ele não fez nenhuma dessas coisas.

“Vitya, eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter dito algo. Eu me arrependo de ter ido embora nesses últimos anos. Você parece estar bem.”

Victor não disse nada.

“Eu sei que você provavelmente não quer nada comigo, mas eu só… Eu gostaria de te conhecer de novo. Eu sou sua mãe, eu nunca-”

“Vá embora.” Victor falou entre dentes.

Ela parecia estar chocada. “O qu-”

“Eu disse,  _ vá embora. _ ” A raiva de Victor fervia e transbordava por seus olhos, por sua boca.

“Vitya, por favor. Está sendo tão difícil para mim, ver seu rosto em todas essas revis-”

“Saia daqui!” Ele gritou, pegando o cabide e arremessando-o com força contra a parede. Ela soltou um berro e passou aos tropeços por ele, encolhendo-se como um animal selvagem que foi afugentado.

As suas lembranças do que aconteceu a partir de então são como as fotografias instantâneas que Christophe tirava. Ele estava em seu carro, depois estava em casa e então acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e com tufos de cabelo espalhados ao seu redor tal qual folhas caídas de uma árvore. Havia cabelo espalhado por todo o apartamento. Victor percorreu seus dedos pelos fios que sobraram em sua cabeça. Estavam irregulares, algumas parte tão curtas que ele conseguia sentir seu escalpo e outras muito longas. Havia sangue seco em seu pescoço. “Merda,” ele riu “ _ merda! _ ”

Georgi franziu os lábios ao ver o estado do rapaz. Ele se permitiu entrar na casa depois de Victor ter ignorado todas as suas ligações e ter perdido sua entrevista com a MTV. “Eu vou ligar para a Mila,” ele finalmente falou, “ela vai dar um jeito nisso.”

“O que eu vou fazer, Georgi?” Victor perguntou de onde estava no chão.

“Nós vamos mudar sua imagem.” Foi o que Georgi respondeu.

Mila fez uma franja com que ele podia cobrir seus olhos e cortou seu cabelo próximo ao pescoço tanto na parte de trás quanto dos lados. O novo penteado fez com que sua mandíbula parecesse mais quadrada e todo o seu corpo mais pesado. Ele parecia outra pessoa.

__________________________________

“Então, o que aconteceu? Porque essa mudança tão repentina? Não que alguém esteja reclamando, não é, senhoritas?” A garota ruiva lançou uma piscadela para a audiência. Ele riu educadamente.

“Vai saber.” Respondeu. “Eu acho que já estava na hora de crescer.”

__________________________________

Ele é chamado de  _ destruidor de corações _ , ele é chamado de  _ diabólico _ . Ele é uma combinação de azul e prata que arrancava as emoções mais profundas das pessoas como ervas daninhas do chão. O garoto inocente que parecia uma ninfa havia sumido e foi substituído por um homem que conseguia comandar uma sala inteira só com o inclinar do seu queixo. Ele agora estampava a capa da Vogue vestido em ternos italianos, ele agora bebia garrafas caríssimas de uísque junto a garotas italianas após as sessões de fotografia. Às vezes, às 3h da manhã Victor tentava enrolar seu cabelo ao redor do seu pulso, e então ele se lembrava.

Victor parou de voltar para casa a noite. As manchetes das revistas vociferavam sobre suas últimas escapadas: “O amante taitiano de Nikiforov”, “A próxima vítima de Victor: O herdeiro do império da MSA.” Ninguém sentia raiva dele por nada, nem mesmo quando ele chocou seu Maserati contra um poste de luz do lado de fora de uma escola.

Essa foi a primeira vez que ele foi preso. Essa foi a primeira vez que Georgi ligou para Yakov.

Após conhecer Yakov, Victor passou a fazer tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça. Ele ainda fazia ensaios fotográficos, mas não se importava mais com quem ele beijava em público ou o quão rápido dirigia seu carro. Yakov é como um cão feroz que ele podia soltar em cima de qualquer juíz. Georgi odiava esse seu comportamento e implorou para que Victor parasse. O russo prometeu que iria parar uma, duas, três vezes até que ele recebeu um e-mail da PV dizendo que ele teria um novo agente. O pobrezinho nunca teve uma chance, ele aguentou por apenas dois meses antes de pedir demissão em lágrimas. Victor fazia o que ele queria. Victor Nikiforov é indestrutível.

Victor Nikiforov é indestrutível. Endurecido por tanto laquê, ele esculpiu sem compaixão alguma seu caminho para a fama, marcado tanto por gravatas quanto por gloss cor de rosa, pisoteando quem quer que estivesse em seu caminho. Victor Nikiforov é indestrutível.

Do lado de fora de fora de uma porta desgastada em São Petersburgo, Victor Nikiforov cai aos pedaços. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NOTAS FINAIS DA TRADUTORA -
> 
> ~ Tradução ~
> 
> *Balenciaga é uma casa de moda criada pelo estilista espanhol Cristóbal Balenciaga, considerado o arquiteto da alta costura pelo seu amplo conhecimento na confecção dos trajes e utilização de linhas puras contando ainda com o perfeccionismo, que era sua marca. Pertence ao Grupo Gucci desde 2001.
> 
> ** #ODesaforadoDeRosaShocking, do original #PettyinPink, é uma referência à um filme dos anos 80, A Garota de Rosa Shocking (ou Pretty in Pink).
> 
> ~ Fanarts ~
> 
> No capítulo original a autora deixou linkado duas fanarts no tumblr, mas aparentemente elas foram apagadas, e é por isso que eu não as coloquei aqui.
> 
> \----------------
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, qualquer dúvida ou sei lá o quê é só falar comigo. Abraços.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NOTAS DA TRADUTORA - 
> 
> Eu resolvi não traduzir as notas iniciais da autora porque ela basicamente repete tudo que já foi dito nos outros capítulos.
> 
> Então, eu achava que só iria poder postar esse capítulo depois do carnaval, mas, pela primeira vez, isso foi antecipado. Esse é continuação do 6, é o que acontece depois do Victor aparecer na porta do Yuuri, caso vocês tenham se esquecido e tenham preguiça de reler. Espero que gostem. Obrigada por todos que comentam, deixam kudos ou só leem mesmo <3.
> 
> AH, LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS, TENHO UMA COISA TRISTE E IMPORTANTE PRA DIZER. (Você quer programas de tv que deixam a reportagem mais legal por último só pra fazer o telespectador assisitir tudo? [mas é sério mesmo, gente])
> 
> VALEU, 
> 
> !!! AVISO DE TRIGGER: DESCRIÇÃO DE ATAQUE DE PÂNICO - Caso você não lide muito bem com esse tipo de assunto, recomendo que pare de ler a partir de 'Yuuri suspira, observando seu filho fingir uma respiração profunda e regular.' e volte a ler a partir de 'Garoto dos hamsters' !!!
> 
> ***

"Victor, você precisa ir embora." A voz de Yuuri soou trêmula e vacilante, como alguém tentando se equilibrar em uma corda bamba. Palavras saindo de modo lento e cauteloso ao redor do nó formado em sua garganta, ele nunca imaginou que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Yuuri Katsuki, Rei da Especulação, nunca havia nem mesmo considerado a possibilidade de Victor aparecer  _completamente bêbado_  em sua porta. Victor apenas grunhiu em resposta.

"Vic-"

"Por favor." Victor esmurra novamente a madeira da porta. "Apen-Apenas cinc- Eu só quero... Só deixe ele ficar comigo."

_Deix_ _e ele ficar comigo._

Uma sensação de pânico toma conta de Yuuri, apertando seu peito..

"Vá embora!" ele grita. O terror que surgiu em seu estômago saiu rasgando o seu peito como as lavas de um vulcão. "Vá embora! Ou eu ligo para a merda da polícia, eu  _juro_ por Deus! Dê o fora daqui!"

" _Papai_?!" Yuuri ouve seu filho gritar e tudo que ele quer no momento é se trancar com Yuri no quarto deles e fugir para a Terra do Nunca.

"Fique onde está!" ele ordena ao filho em vez disso. "Victor, eu vou contar até 10 para você sair daqui de uma maldita vez!"

"Eu n-"

De repente ele escuta um baque e então um pesado  _tump tump_ de passos se espalha pelo corredor. Yuuri agarra o cabo da frigideira com mais força ainda.

"Vamos lá, seu garoto idiota!" alguém rosna.  _Yakov?_

"Yak- não, eu não quer-" Victor protesta com uma voz trêmula, suas queixas soando cada vez mais baixas.

"Ande logo!" Yakov o interrompe de forma ríspida. Mais discussões, um choramingo de dor, passos titubeantes e então apenas o silêncio da noite.

Yuuri espreita sob a porta. Não há ninguém lá. Seus dedos agarram o metal frio da fechadura. Ele deveria ir lá fora e checar a situação?

"Papai?"

Yuuri vira-se em direção a voz e vê um rostinho pálido e amarrotado no fim do corredor. Ele corre e cai de joelhos em frente a Yuri, que rapidamente lança seu corpo trêmulo nos braços do pai.

"Acabou, raio de sol, está tudo bem agora." Ele murmura em seu ouvido, fazendo cafuné em seu cabelo molhado de suor. "Eu vou ligar para o tio Phichit, nós vamos ficar lá na casa dele por um tempinho."

"E-e-eu não quero sa-sair de casa." Os soluços de Yuri ficam cada vez mais fortes, sua respiração pesada e falha como um violino desafinado.

"Não precisa ter med-"

" _Mas ele ainda pode estar lá_! Ele pode estar escondido!" O garotinho grita, batendo seus punhos contra as costas de Yuuri. "Eu não vou! Eu não vou, não vou, não vo-"

Yuuri também quer chorar. Ele também quer se esconder. Mas ele não pode, não enquanto Yuri precisa dele. Não agora.

"Ok, meu amor- não, Yuri, me ouça, por favor- eu vou ligar para o Mikhail, vou pedir para ele nos deixar na casa do Phichit. Nós não estaremos sozinhos." Yuuri assegura seu filho, usando um tom de voz firme. "Eu não quero ficar em nenhum lugar em que ele possa nos achar, ok? Papai vai arrumar suas coisinhas, deite na cama enquanto isso. Eu estou bem aqui ao seu lado."

"Mas-"

"Eu sei que o que aconteceu foi assustador, raio de sol. Eu sei. Mas você sempre foi meu garotinho corajoso. Preciso que você seja corajoso assim só por mais um tempinho, certo?" Yuuri apela, pegando-o nos braços e o levando para o quarto que dividiam. Ele o coloca com cuidado na cama. Yuri se agarra ao seu velho leãozinho de pelúcia e afunda o rosto em sua juba laranja.

"Ok" Yuri murmura numa vozinha rouca e chorosa.

___________________

Yuuri Katsuki: Ei, obrigado por ter nos levado até a casa do Phichit ontem a noite. Ter você ao nosso lado fez com que o Yuri ficasse bem mais tranquilo.

Mikhail Baranovsky: sem problemas!!! É pra isso que amigos servem :D

Mikhail Baranovsky: você vai prestar queixa contra o victor?

_Mensagem lida_  ✓✓

___________________

Phichit e Yuuri não haviam dividido uma cama desde que o japonês deixou Detroit e foi morar em São Petersburgo. Yuri está aninhado sob o braço do pai, seu rosto adormecido iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol de um novo dia.

Yuuri sequer conseguiu fechar seus olhos desde que saíram do seu apartamento sob o vento frio da noite.

"Isso poderia fazer com que a situação ficasse a seu favor, Yuuri! Por que você está hesitando tanto?" Phichit sussurrou insistentemente para ele.

"Eu sei, é só- eu só não quero que essa situação se torne dramática e escandalosa demais, não mais do que precisa ser. Eu não quero mais pessoas aparecendo na nossa porta." Yuuri suspira.

"Mas você sabe que isso é bem arrisc-"

"Eu sei! Phichit, eu sei... Mas você não faz a menor ideia do quão assustador aquilo foi. Eu achei... achei que-" Yuuri tem dificuldade em transformar seus sentimentos em palavras. "Eu realmente achei q-que ele fosse tentar algo!"

Em baixo do seu braço, Yuri se move e ambos os homens congelam imediatamente, mas o garoto apenas se aconchega mais no peitoral de Yuuri. Seu filho tinha chorado até dormir e Yuuri preferia arrancar um dente em vez de acordá-lo agora.

Soa um baque na vizinhança. O único som no quarto é o zumbido dos batimentos cardíacos tensos de Yuuri em seus ouvidos.

Phichit os puxa para mais perto, tendo cuidado para não sacudir Yuri de mais. Seus olhos transmitem uma sensação afetuosa de quem pede perdão a um amigo.

"Desculpa, eu surtei. Não estava pensando direito" Phichit fala após um tempo, com um tom de voz suave. Yuuri sente seus lábios formarem um sorriso. "Está tudo bem." Ele os aperta fortemente. As vezes ele acaba se esquecendo do quão jovem Phichit realmente é.

___________________________

"Então," Lilia diz franzindo suas sobrancelhas, "Victor apareceu bêbado na porta do seu apartamento. Às duas da manhã."

"Sim?" Yuuri estremece diante da careta de descontentamento estampada no rosto de Lilia.

"E porque você não me ligou na mesma hora?"

"Eu só... Eu precisava tirar Yuri de casa." Yuuri fala, encarando a madeira brilhante da mesa. Eles estão no escritório da mulher. Yuri está assistindo um filme sobre uma garota com um nariz de porco com Mikhail, que apareceu na casa de Phichit com um sorriso acanhado e uma barra de chocolate. ("Minha mãe quer que você vá ao escritório dela imediatamente." Ele falou, gesticulando em direção a Ferrari reluzente atrás deles. Algumas pessoas que passavam por ali pararam para admirar o veículo.)

"A porcaria do síndico do seu prédio está dizendo que não há nada nas gravações das câmeras de segurança. Eu aposto que Yakov o subornou. Nós poderíamos ter emitido uma ordem de restrição contra ele, Yuuri. Isso colocaria a situação toda ao nosso favor."

"Eu sei! Eu sei, mas eu estava tão assustado, eu não conseguia pensar em nada."

Lilia o fita por um longo período e então suspira.

"Onde é que você vai ficar agora?"

"Na casa do Phichit-"

"Não, você não vai." Lilia o corta, digitando algo em seu notebook. "Você vai ficar no Hilton."

"O qu-"

"Eu sou advogada de uma pessoa poderosa de lá, consequentemente posso me hospedar de graça no hotel por quanto tempo eu quiser. Não fica longe do seu estúdio de balé- pare de me encarar assim, é falta de educação- sua audição será depois de amanhã, não é? Você vai ficar em uma suíte executiva, então acredito que há espaço mais do que suficiente para vocês dois."

"Algum dia eu vou conseguir te pagar por tudo que você está fazendo por mim?" Yuuri ri incredulamente, meio tonto de repente.

Lilia sorri. "Talvez." Ela diz e prepara uma xícara de chá para ele. O doce aroma de laranja enche seus pulmões. De repente o mundo parece um pouco mais brilhante.

________________________

**@perezhilton**

Uma fonte de confiança acaba de nos contar que o nosso russo favorito foi arrastado completamente bêbado para dentro de um carro por seu advogado, Yakov Feltsman. Vai saber o que o @ **therealninkiforov** anda aprontando.

________________________

 _Eu nunca vou ficar quite com essa mulher,_  Yuuri pensa novamente enquanto encara bestificado (falta de educação, a voz de Lilia o repreende em sua mente) a cobertura em que ficaria. O espaço se assemelha ao quarto de um bilionário: uma enorme cama com dossel, cortinas transparentes ao redor e vários travesseiros, carpete aveludado, uma enorme TV de LED brilha na parede. Yuri está brincando na jacuzzi ("Lave seu cabelo direito!" "Mas eu-" "Yuri" "Tá bom, tá bom!").

Yuuri encosta sua testa contra o vidro gelado da janela. Já está de noite, as luzes de São Petersburgo formam uma teia de aranha laranja-vermelha-amarela-branca na escuridão. Ele consegue ver a cidade inteira dali, carros percorrendo estradas vazias como se fossem formigas; pessoas andando em passos titubeantes de um bar para outro.

Há seis meses, seu filho tirava um cochilo no sofá enquanto Yuuri fazia o melhor que podia para vedar as janelas do pequeno apartamento e protegê-los do frio. Hoje, Yuri deitará sobre lençóis egípcios mais caros do que a cama deles, mas ainda assim eles não conseguiriam descansar bem.

 _A vida é uma coisa estranha_ , Yuuri pensa enquanto enquanto encara o teto do quarto com um Yuri tenso e sem sono ao seu lado.

________________________

 **Garoto dos hamsters:**  oi papai aqui é o yuri, desculpa por n ter acordado antes de vc ter saído, boa sorte hoje no balé eu te amo muitoooooo =^.^=

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** Não precisa se desculpar, raio de sol! Você não fez nada de errado! Espero que você se divirta com o Tio Phichit! Eu também te amo <3

____________

"Phichit me contou que você não comeu nada hoje" Yuuri comenta na noite seguinte. O japonês tinha pedido uma pizza para eles, mas Yuri apenas retirou toda a cobertura do seu pedaço para em seguida declarar que a comida estava fria, correndo para tomar banho antes que Yuuri pudesse discutir. O homem passou o dia inteiro no estúdio de dança e ainda ficou mais algumas horas extras para uma última consulta com um coreógrafo júnior. Seus músculos doíam e seu corpo estava exausto, mas sua mente estava em estado de alerta máximo, alarmes soando estridentemente em seus ouvidos de pai.

"Eu não estava com fome" Yuri murmura. "Mas agora eu estou com sono."

Yuuri suspira, observando seu filho fingir uma respiração profunda e regular. Quando Yuri fica preocupado, ele não come direito e por isso acaba perdendo peso rapidamente, suas bochechas diminuem e suas pernas parecem pequenos gravetos. A imagem de pele sendo repuxada sobre pequenas costelas está marcada a ferro e fogo no coração de Yuuri. Ele rola na cama e afunda o rosto no travesseiro, o vai e vem dos seus pensamentos se transforma em um tsunami.  _A audição amanhã. Victor. Yuri parando de comer._  O mundo gera uma onda gigante que o afoga, uma confusão de cores inunda sua visão mesmo na escuridão do quarto. Ele se vira novamente, puxando o ar como se tivesse acabado de sair da água.

"Está tudo bem, papai! Está tudo bem! Eu-"

O corpo de Yuuri treme convulsivamente e é varrido sob a enchente.

___________________

 **Garoto dos hamsters:**  e aí, como foi a audição?

 **Yuuri Katsudon:** :/

 **Garoto dos hamsters:**  isso quer dizer 'eu não consigo pensar em nada que tenha dado errado mas ainda assim eu continuo duvidando de mim mesmo'?

 **Yuuri Katsudon:**  ://

 **Yuuri Katsudon:**  Eu estou voltando para casa. O Yuri comeu direitinho?

 **Garoto dos hamsters:**  ...na verdade não

___________________

Victor acorda com uma terrível enxaqueca e com uma boca que tem o sabor do chão grudento de uma boate.

Ele está deitado no sofá do escritório de Yakov, a saliva que havia babado formava uma crosta no couro preto. Seu corpo inteiro queima, mas as memórias do que ele fez foram  _cauterizadas_ em sua mente.

Embriagar-se e tentar invadir o apartamento do seu filho.

Victor quer rir-chorar-gritar. Ser arrastado para longe do apartamento, ter um ataque de birra feito uma criança, mãos pálidas machucadas como um campo de violetas, sangue gotejando por seu braço. O rosto decepcionado de Georgi flutua sobre sua cabeça.  _Por que você continua fazendo isso consigo mesmo?_

"Vejo que você está acordado" uma voz mal-humorada fala.

"Yakov.'' Victor levanta-se com todo o esforço possível. "Yakov, por favor-"

"Eu já resolvi tudo." Yakov é curto e grosso, mas Victor cai em lágrimas de tanto alívio. Ele deita novamente, seu rosto pressionado com força contra o estofamento.

"Obrigado, Deus." Ele murmura no tecido. "Obrigado, Deus."

"O fato de eu ter resolvido tudo não quer dizer que você possa fazer uma estupidez dessa novamente." Yakov resmunga, batendo o copo de água com força na mesa. " _Espero_  que não aconteça."

Victor não consegue se forçar a dizer algo.

_Por que você continua fazendo isso a si mesmo?_

_Por que você continua fazendo isso a si mesmo?_

_________________

**Celestino Cialdani (ccialdani@mariinsky.com)**

É com grande prazer que escalo você para o papel de Hipólita na nossa próxima produção. Por favor, acesse os horários dos ensaios que foram anexados.

Obrigado e parabéns,

CC

_______________

**@perezhilton**

QUE A LUTA COMECE! O Dançarino versus O Modelo: a batalha pela guarda de Yuri Plisetsky está começando. **Leia mais**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> \- NOTAS FINAIS DA AUTORA -
> 
> Finalmente estamos chegando a algum lugar. Amo vocês.
> 
> \- NOTAS FINAIS DA TRADUTORA -
> 
> Achou que o próximo capítulo ia sair em breve? Achou errado, otário.
> 
> Então, gente, o capítulo 8 foi o último postado pela autora. Eu traduzi todos os que foram publicados e agora tanto eu quanto vocês vamos ter que esperar para que ela decida sair do hiatus e postar. Mas sabem o que é mais legal? O capítulo 8 foi postado no dia 16/07/2017 (e vocês reclamando de eu demorar um mês pra traduzir, tô esperando ela escrever o capítulo 9 desde esse dia hhahahah), ou seja, faz um tempão. Isso pode ser bom, porque ela pode postar em breve ou ruim, porque ela pode ter simplesmente abandonado a história.
> 
> Mas durante esse período eu vou traduzir três fanfics, sendo duas de YOI (one-shots hehe [mas uma é angst pq sofrimento é top]) e uma long-fic de Hetalia (mas ela é AU, então todo mundo pode ler [essa é a fic mais triste que eu já li, por isso que tô traduzindo: pra sofrer]). Se vocês quiserem ser notificados quando eu postar uma nova fic é ir aqui http://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacor e clicar em subscribe. Então é isto, encontro vocês nas próximas traduções (e enquanto eu não posto nada novo, aproveitem pra ler as outras fics do grupo Task Force - YOI!!!)
> 
> BEIJÃO, NENÉNS <3


End file.
